The Art of Acting
by Chocogirl24
Summary: Max is auditioning for a play. What happens when her mortal enemy, Fang, is too. Can they become friends? Or will they become friends and just create more problems for themsleves? Please REVIEW. BTW Iggy is not blind, plenty of FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. The names Max. And I love love love love love acting. My dream goal is to be a famous actor at broad way. Well they're a couple of people that might get in the way.

One of those things would be _Fang_. I hate his guts. All he is a popular dude that doesn't care about any ones feeling except his. All he does is go flirt with slutty girls.

I thought he would be nice and I tried talking to him but he just humiliated me like usual. So now I try my best to ignore him.

Another thing I hate about him is that he likes to act too. So mostly every play at our school I have to be stuck with him. He also has a group of girls that basically stock him too. So whatever he does they do, that means I am stuck with them in most plays.

This next play we are going to do is a girl who is the servant for a rich man as well as another boy. The rich man's son is in love with her but he is a brat and all he cares about is money but the other servant dude is in love with her too and he has a kind hearth.

I hope I get the main part as Paisley.

I usually do get all the main parts.

*The morning of the day of the tryouts*

I wake up from a text message from my cell phone. I look at the caller I.D. and see that's it is Nudge. Nudge is my best friend and has always been there for me.

**Nudge: Can't w8 till tryouts!**

**Max: Me neither! What part are you trying out for.**

**Nudge: I think I will probably want to be a friend of Paisley because I know you are going to get her.**

**Max: Oh shucks Nudge! But that's kewl! **

**Nudge: U know its going there is going to be a song at the end sang by Paisley and Josh the servant dude.**

**Max: I had no clue but that's awesome!**

**Nudge: Well I will talk to you at school bye ****J**

**Max: Bye!**

So I got out my comfy bed and went to my closet. I put on a boys like girls tee shirt and jeans. I put on my worn out gray converses and walked down stairs.

I heard my 1 year older bro, Iggy, cooking breakfast. Let me tell you, he is the best cook in the world! On the table ,as I walked in and sat down at my regular spot, was a fresh plate of bacon and eggs. I shoved it down my throat.

"Iggy this is delicious", I said. He bows and says "Thank you, Thank you very much". I just roll my eyes. " Hey Igs can you give me a ride to school?", I asked. "Sure", he replied. I grab my back pack and he grabs the keys and we are off.

"You don't have to pick me up today because today are the tryouts for the play", I said. " Hmmm…I wonder whose getting lead roll _again?", _He said spontaneously. I just elbowed him lightly. "Ok bye Iggy, wish me luck", I said while grabbing my backpack. I spare I could here him mutter " You won't need it". I just smiled and closed the door.

Can't wait till the tryouts but it never occurred to me that I might have to be in love with _Fang_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me so happy ****J So I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix them in the next chapter.**

Max POV

As I walked to my locker, I could here people whispering. This always happens on the days of the auditions. As I put in my combination I could see from the corner of my eyes Fang stuffing his tongue down his girlfriend of the week mouth. I fake gagged.

Then I was attacked by my friends who are: JJ, Nudge, Alex, and Ella. "ZOMG everyone is talking about the auditions for the play today, and like you could totally not guess who else is trying out for the female lead role too, its Lisa, she shouldn't even try, because like everyone already knows she won't make it, but she is only doing it so she can get closer to Fang, even though she has already dated him before", Nudge says in a one breath.

That's my motor mouth for you. I wasn't even surprised she was auditioning. This happens almost every play. I don't even know why she is even worrying. Every year I have competition but Lisa is not competition.

"Nudge tell me again, why are you worried?", I said calmly as I grabbed my stuff for my classes. " I don't know", Nudge confessed. We all just look at her. " You know I had to let all the gossip leave my head!", she replied. We just laughed.

The bell rang. " Hey guys, after school meet up in front of the cafeteria so we can go to auditions together", I called after them. I got a chorus of "Yeah" and "Sure".

_Lunch_

After the bell rang for lunch, I basically ran towards the cafeteria. I was starving. I could eat anything right now. Well not anything….

As soon as I walked in I was corned by Fang and his "group". "Hey Maxi, good luck today in auditions", Fang said. Then he stepped closer and said in a voice I could barley hear, " Your going to need it".

"Just leave me alone, and I don't think it will be me whose going to need the luck", I said smirking. He just glared at me and said " Bye Maxi, see you at the auditions". I did a low growl, I hated it when people called me Maxi.

I just got in the lunch line and went to the usual table. We just talked about the auditions for the rest of the time.

_**Time for auditions**_

After school was over I went to my locker and got my backpack and my homework. I didn't have much. Then I walked to the cafeteria. Where I was meeting my friends and where the auditions are.

When I got there everyone was already there. We did our hellos and went in. There were a lot of people there. "_Most of them are probably girls that are stalking Fang", _I thought to myself.

And I was correct.

So we walked in and took a seat in the audience. Mr. Kinnian walks up to the stage and starts giving directions.

"Ok welcome guys to this year play called "Which One". **( Sorry guys like I said I am not good with theater stuff but the plot of this play is from the TV show Victorious, so I don't know what the play is called. So BARE WITH ME!). **For this years auditions since this play is mostly a musical you will sing a song. Who ever has the best voice gets the best spot", he explained.

We all the just shook our heads. Ok first up will be Nudge Pierson. I could tell Nudge was nervous because she was getting pretty shaky.

She walks up and tells them the song she is going to sing and they find the CD and put it in. " Alright, today I will be singing Every Time We Touch by: Casada.

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch _

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you its hard_

_To survive_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch _

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss _

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears_

_That I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise_

_When I fall_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Every time we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss _

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch _

_I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

After the song was over me, Alex, and Ella stood up and did around of applause with the everyone else. Nudge did a few bows and got off the stage.

"Very nice job next will be you Nick a.k.a. Fang", said Mr. Kinnian. Fang got up and told the person his song and he went to the stage.

He took the mike and said " Your Guardian Angel by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus".

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace_

_Now that I'm stronger _

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find_

_Deep inside me _

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_Its ok_

_Its ok_

_Its ok_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling_

_All for us_

_Days grow longer _

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you _

_I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I will stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

_Cause you're my,_

_You're my, my, my_

_True love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Because I'm here…For you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay…_

_(whoa)stay…._

_(whoa).._

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings _

_Just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_For my skies_

_Are turning grey_

_I'll never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Wow, that sounded totally out of character for him. Every one was cheering hard. My friends and I were impressed but not clapping as loud as the others.

Everyone still has a confused look on their faces so he added in " That was the first song that came up to my mind". I just rolled my eyes.

"Next will be Maximum Ride", Mr. Kinnian said enthusiastically. Everyone looked at me including the Fangster. I just smirked and made my way up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Next chapter will be Max's audition and you will know who is who as well so please tell me if this was good or not. Make sure to look for corrections!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I was just so busy! Anyways, please review ****J You will NOT see who is who till next chapter.**

Max POV

The only people that have ever heard me sing are my parents. So this was something big for me. I wasn't really nervous because I am used to being in from of people.

It was dead silence as I went to tell them my song. I whispered something in his ear and went to the stage.

The song I was singing was about my first boyfriend, _Dylan _**( Ha ha, I strongly dislike Dylan with a burning passion in my heart)**. He only dated me because he wanted to see what would happen. He freaking used me. He is just a douche bag. I really loved him. I was devastated when he explained to me. I cried for weeks.

"Impossible by Shontelle," I said.

I think my friends knew the lyrics because they all gasped. I just looked away. Everyone else had confused looks on their faces. I started singing.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_I did_

_And you were strong _

_And I was not_

_My illusion_

_My mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did _

_And now when all _

_Is done_

_There was nothing to say_

_And you have gone_

_And effortlessly _

_You have won_

_You can go ahead _

_And tell them_

_Tell them all I _

_Know now_

_Shout it from the _

_Roof top_

_Write it on the _

_Sky line_

_All we had it _

_Gone now_

_Tell them I was_

_Happy_

_And my heart is _

_Broken_

_All my scars are _

_Open_

_Tell them what I_

_Hoped I would be_

_Impossible _

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Falling out of _

_Love is hard_

_Falling for _

_Betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and _

_Broken hearts _

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you_

_Need is there_

_Building faith on_

_Love and words_

_Empty promises _

_Will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when _

_All is gone_

_There is nothing_

_To say_

_And if you're done _

_With embarrassing me _

_On your own you can_

_Go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I _

_Know now_

_Shout it from the _

_Roof top_

_Write it on the _

_Sky line_

_All we had is _

_Gone now_

_Tell them I was _

_Happy_

_And my heart is _

_Broken_

_All my scars are _

_Open_

_Tell them what I _

_Hoped would be _

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible _

_I remember years _

_Ago_

_Someone told me _

_I should take_

_Caution when it _

_Comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I _

_Know now_

_Shout it from the _

_Roof stop_

_Write it on the_

_Sky line_

_All we had is _

_Gone now_

_Tell them I was_

_Happy_

_And my heart is _

_Broken_

_All the scars are _

_Open_

_Tell them what I _

_Hoped would be_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Impossible _

_Impossible _

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_I remember years_

_Ago_

_Someone told me _

_I should take _

_Caution when it _

_Comes to love_

_I did_

After I finished, to my horror, I felt a tear run down my cheek. My throat started to hurt from keeping back my sobs. No one noticed my silent crying except for _Fang_. I let out a quite sob. I started running to who knows where.

I swear I heard foot steps behind me. I ran into the room. I sat on the ground shaking just staring at the corner. I hugged my knees closer to myself.

Someone started to pull me into their shoulder. I didn't know but I really didn't give a crap who it was. I just sat there I cried on the hard shoulder. After my sobs turned to sniffles I pulled away.

I looked at _Fang? _" Why did you come?", I asked.

" I thought you needed company", Fang said.

"Thanks", I said confused.

" You deserve better than Dylan, just forget him", he said sincerely.

That was unexpected. I just looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"Yah I know", I said.

Then walked away. This question kept spinning in my head: _Why is he being nice to me?_

As I walked in, everyone fell silent. I just walked to my friends.

Nudge whispers to me " Are you ok".

I nod. Then Fang walks in and then everyone falls more silent if that's possible. Nudge looks at me with confused eyes, but I wouldn't look into them. Because She would be able to tell everything that just happened.

I have no idea how she does it.

"Good job today guys, I have a feeling this play will be the best we have ever had. The sheets will be posted on the school website hopefully by tonight," Mr. Kinnian says.

That brought my mood up a bit. So then everyone started to pile out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, do you guys want to sleepover today, so we can all look at the website together," I asked.

"Yeah sure", Alex said.

"Fine with me", Ella said.

Here comes Nudge's response… " ZOMG, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! We call do each others nails and hair, and watch scary movies and stuff".

We stared for a second but got over it.

"Whatever," I said, " See you guys in a few".

I just can't wait to get my nails done! Yippee! Note the sarcasm.

**A/N: That's all for now. But please review. I think I messed up with the quotation marks and commas thing. But next chapter is the sleep over, and maybe a little truth or dare. Mwahahaha! But till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fellow readers of Art of Acting! Sorry I couldn't earlier. Our school had a 4 day weekend, so my family and I went to Kings Island in Ohio, it was beast!. And also the Cincinnati Zoo. So anyways please review.**

Fang POV

Max sings beautifully. I feel really bad for acting so mean to her for all these years. I have actually had this huge crush on her since the 7th grade.

So when Max started singing, I was shocked. I didn't know she could sing that good. It looked like everyone else was surprised too. Then it hit me!

She is singing this song for Dylan. He used to be my best friend but then he I saw him kissing my girlfriend. I didn't really care because I only dated her to be popular. But I hated Dylan, so it was excuse to hate him.

After the song was finished, everyone was clapping hard. I myself was too. But then I say a single tear roll down her perfect cheek. She started running.

Before anyone could notice she was gone, I got up and ran after her. I saw her sun into an abandoned room. I opened the door and silently walked in.

I saw her in a corner, her back faced towards me. I slowly walked up and put my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder and cried.

After her crying went down a little she got up. My shirt was soaked with her tears. She then looked up to see who it was and I was returned with a shocked expression. I wouldn't blame her.

"Why did you come", she asked me.

"I thought you needed some company", I replied.

"Thanks", she says followed by an awkward silence. The words slipped out my mouth before I could stop them.

"You deserve better than Dylan, just forget him", I said. _Like me,_ I thought. She looks at her feet embarrassed.

"Yeah I know", she said.

Then she walks away. There goes my chance. Maybe I can talk to her after the auditions.

I start walking back. As soon as I walked in, everyone was quite. I looked at Max to see she was trying to no look at me. I sighed internally and walked to my "friends".

When the auditions were over I saw Max hanging with her friends. She looked gorgeous in the sunlight. Wow, I feel like such a stalker. She started to walk away.

I chased after her and stopped her by grabbing on to her arm. She looked back. And again she looked confused.

"Yes?", she said.

"I am sorry for being such a jerk these past years", I said with a hint of guilt.

"Why did you do it, Fang? I didn't do anything to you", she said with sadness in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't know", I admitted. Anger showed in her eyes.

"You don't know! Well tell me when you figure it out!", she yelled and ran away.

I felt horrible. I couldn't just tell her that I loved her, that would be awkward.

It would be like " Hey Max, I have loved you since 7th grade and that's why I have been so mean to you".

I don't think so. I just walked home silently thinking about Max and wondering if I will get the role I wanted.

Max POV

Why does Fang have to be so attractive! I shouldn't even be talking to him. He's a jock.

But anyways, I made it home around 6:00 p.m. I walked into my enormous house. It has five stories including the basement. Our house is all white.

That is usually why we have sleepovers at my house. Because we could swim and watch movie at our home theater. We got all this money from when my mom and dad used to work at Broadway. Yeah I know pretty awesome right.

"Hey mom", I called from the entrance.

"Hi sweetie, how were the auditions?", she asked.

"They were good", I said back, " I think I got the female main role."

"That's great", she said. I was about to walk away but I remembered…

"Can Nudge, Alex, and Ella come over today for a sleepover", I asked.

"Yeah sure, don't even have to ask", she replied.

That's what I loved about my mom, she is really cool, unlike many moms all over the world.

I heard the doorbell and ran to answer it. I opened it to find all three of my friends.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it", I said with a smile.

They just stood there with their stuff, arms crossed tapping their feet. Then my eyes widened in fear and I started to back up slowly.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no", I said.

"Oh yes", they all said at once. They ran in threw their stuff on the ground and tackled me.

As soon as they got me pinned to the ground, Iggy came in and picked me up.

"Traitor", I mumbled. He just laughed.

We walked to the elevator and went to the fourth floor. He put me in a chair and tied my arms and legs to the chair so I couldn't escape.

He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. Then they just started asking questions I couldn't understand. So I just waited till their tantrum was over.

"One at a time please", I said calmly.

"Why did Fang follow you?", Nudge said.

"I don't know", I replied.

"Why was his shirt so wet when he came in?", Alex asked.

"Can I just tell you the whole story please?", I pleaded.

"Sure", they said.

So I explained everything to them. At the end their mouths were open.

"He did that? ZOMG, he totally likes you, I wonder how your babies will look like?", Nudge said.

"NUDGE!", I said, "Fang definitely does not like me and if he does he does not have a very good way of showing it."

Everyone was quiet. Then I decided to break this awkward silence.

"So what do you guys want to do?", I asked.

"We should play Truth or Dare", Ella said.

"Fine with me", I said. So we all sat down in a circle.

"Ok who wants to start?", I asked.

"I think Ella should go first because she thought of it", Nudge said.

"Ok….. Nudge, Truth or Dare", Ella said.

"Umm… Dare", Nudge said.

" I dare you to not talk for an hour, and you have to use this pen and notepad to communicate to people", Ella said. Nudge looked at her in horror.

"Ok when does it start?", Nudge asked.

"Right….about…now", Ella said and Nudge fell silent.

Nudge wrote on her paper " Alex truth or dare".

"Truth", she said.

Nudge thought for a moment and wrote down " Who do you like?"

Alex turned red and murmured something.

I put my hand up to my ear and say "I can't hear you".

" Sam, I said Sam", she said while turning her head away.

"Awwwww", Ella and Nudge went. I just shrugged.

"Ok next, Max truth or dare", Alex said.

"Dare of course", I said.

"Well I loved your singing today so can you sing another song for us", she said.

"Sure, why not", I replied. I got up and got my guitar from its stand. I walked up to the stage.

" Crazier, by Taylor Swift", I said. I started playing the guitar.

_I never gone_

_With the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let me take it_

_Where it wants_

_To go_

'_Til you open _

_The door _

_There's so _

_Much more_

_I've never seen _

_It before_

_I was trying to _

_Fly but I _

_Couldn't find_

_wings _

_But you came _

_Along and you_

_Changed everything_

_You lift my feet_

_Off the ground_

_You spin me _

_Around_

_You make me _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm _

_Falling and I _

_I'm lost in _

_Your eyes_

_You make me _

_Crazier, crazier_

_I watched _

_From a _

_Distance as_

_You made life_

_Your own_

_Every sky was_

_You own kind_

_Of blue_

_And I wanted _

_To know_

_How that would_

_Feel_

_And you made it so_

_Real_

_You showed me _

_Something that _

_I couldn't _

_See_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me _

_Believe_

_You life my feet off _

_The ground_

_You spin me _

_Around_

_You make me _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm_

_Falling and I _

_I'm lost in _

_Your eyes_

_You make me _

_Crazier, crazier,_

_Crazier_

_Ohhh_

_Baby you _

_Showed me _

_What living_

_Is for_

_I don't _

_Wanna hide_

_Anymore_

_You lift my _

_Feet off the _

_Ground_

_You spin me_

_Around_

_You make me _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like_

_I'm falling _

_And I_

_I'm lost in _

_Your eyes_

_You make me_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

I finished the song and everyone cheered. I bowed and put my guitar back where it belongs and walk back to them.

"Ok, so that ends Truth or Dare, I think it the roles are posted on the school website", I said excited.

I practically ran to my laptop. I opened it and quickly put my password in. I went to the website and found the role sheet **( Don't know what it is called so if anyone knows please tell me)**.

" I can't look! Nudge what part did you get?" I asked.

"Yes! I got the role as Paisley's friends", she said excited.

"Ella, what did you get?", I asked.

"I got the role as Jeffery's mom", She said. Jeffery is one of the male lead roles.

"I wonder if that is good or bad?", I said, "It depends who Jeffery is".

"Jeffery is Sam", Ella said. I swear I could hear Alex say "Lucky".

"Alex, what part did you get", I asked.

"I got the part as Nicholas's little sister", she said.

"And who is Nicholas?", I asked.

"Nicholas is… OMG **( I usually say Oh My Fang but that would sound weird in this particular story. Haha.) **it's Fang!", She said in complete horror. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Alex", I said, " Ok lets see what part I got."

"Yes! I got the female main role", I said.

"Good job Max!", my friends said.

"Hey what's this", I said…

This years musical is called "Which One", will be about a girl named Paisley that is a maid for a famous business man. This business man has a boy named Jeffery and a girl named Gretchen. Jeffery is in love with Paisley but he will have competition. There is another servant at this mansion named Nicholas and he is also in love with Paisley. Jeffery has a lot of money and is very selfish and Nicholas has a kind heart. Which one will she chose? 

No way! I have to be in love triangle! AND WITH FANG!

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! It makes me so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! You see now I feel happy! I would like to give a special shout out to these people for reviewing on every chapter but if I forget anyone please tell me so I can give you a shout out next chapter.**

**fanglover18**

**FallenSnowAngel5297**

**ObsessiveReader1223**

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride**

**Scarlett Wings**

**lonewolfrox624**

**ReErEe2015**

**Everyone give around of applause to these people! *clap*clap**

**Well everyone I present you Chapter 5 of ART OF ACTING!**

Fang POV

When I got home that night, I went directly to my room. I got my stuff for my job and left the house. My parents weren't home yet. My mom and dad are both doctors so they have to stay in late.

I walked to work and entered. The bell at the top of the door went off. I saw a sign on the counter that said _"Karaoke Night"_. Looks like I have some way to express my feelings.

"Hey Fang, over here," said my boss, David_. _David is like a second father to me. He knows basically all my secrets and he always sees the good side of me.

"Hey David," I simply say. But he is used to it.

"How did auditions go today," he asks.

"Good," I replied. He just nods his head.

"So are you going to sing tonight," he asked.

I nod my head, " Yeah I need to get some stuff out of my system."

"Well looks like your up then," he said while pushing me up the stage. I grab a guitar and sit on the stool in the middle of the stage.

"Crush by David Archuleta," I said. **( I know, I know, sounds out of character but live with it!)**.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for _

_The first time_

_Deep inside.._

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel_

_The same way about me_

_It's just to much, just_

_Too much_

_Why do I keep running_

_From the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so_

_Mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when_

_Your all alone_

_All that we can be, where_

_This thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_It is real or another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when _

_I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like_

_The way I do_

_Cause I try and try to walk _

_Away_

_But I know this _

_Crush ain't going_

_Away, going away_

_Has it ever cross your mind_

_When we're hanging _

_Spending time girl_

_Are we just friends_

_Is there more, is there _

_More?_

_See it's a chance we've got to_

_Take_

_Cause I believe that we can_

_Make this into something_

_That will last, _

_Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when_

_Your all alone _

_All that we can be, where_

_This thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or _

_Another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when_

_I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like_

_The way I do_

_Cause I try and try to walk_

_Away_

_But I know this crush_

_Ain't going away, _

_Going away_

_Why do I keep running_

_From the truth, all I ever_

_Think about is you, you got_

_Me hypnotized, so _

_Mesmerized and I just got_

_To know…_

_Do you ever think when_

_Your all alone_

_All that we can be, where_

_This thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or_

_Just another_

_Crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when_

_I look at you _

_Are you holding back, like _

_The way I do_

_Cause I try and try to walk away_

_But I know _

_This crush_

_Ain't going away_

_This crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

Everyone in the restaurant stood up and clapped. I walked back to the back of the store where David was standing.

"Who is she," he asked with a straight face.

"I don't know what your talking about," I say a little too innocently.

"Oh stop the chitchat and tell me who she is," he demanded.

"Fine," I said," Her name is Max". I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"Oh, that young lady that comes here every Tuesday," he said. I look up at him.

"She does? Well can I work on that day," I asked.

"Sure why not, back in the old days I used to be a lady's man too, you know", he said_. "Oh here we go again,"_ I thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the story," I said waving it off. He made a fake face of sadness. I just smirked and went back to work.

Mostly all the girls that came up to order started to flirt with me. I noticed but I ignored it. After my shift was over I walked home alone. Then I remembered that the role sheet was going to be posted on the school website so I started running home.

When I made it home my parents were there to greet me. I said a quick hello and made it to my room. I opened my laptop and went to the role sheet.

I see that I was acting as the person Nicholas or something. He is a servant. Yes! I got a one of the male main roles. The other was Sam. He's cool I guess. Well look what we have here.

Max got female main role. Surprise, Surprise. She is going to be in a love triangle with…..Sam… and ME! I smile to myself. This is going to be fun!

Max POV

This is going to be terrible! I stare at the laptop's screen with disbelief. Everyone else basically had the same expression as I did.

"And you called me the unlucky one," Alex said.

"Alex! This is serious," I said, "What if I have to kiss him." They just shrug.

"Thanks guys, your so much," I said sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it," Ella said. I just shrug.

"Can we just forget about this and talk about in the morning because I am really tired and if I don't get my sleep you know how I get, remember that time when we were having that sleepover and we stayed up that whole night and we watched that scary movie, wow don't you hate scary movies they always make me like not sleep at night, and you know how they make me. Wait! I already said that so where was I….. oh yah I got like all grumpy and I started mrphh," yep that's our Nudge.

"Ok fine Nudge, anything that makes you stop talking so much", I said. She put on a fake hurt look. I laugh. So we head down to the basement and put our sleeping bags on the floor and go straight to sleep.

But I couldn't for some reason. I couldn't get the image of Fang out of my head. I wonder where this would take us. I don't even know what we are anymore. We aren't friends and we aren't enemies. Maybe this play will straighten us out.

Our first play practice is on Monday. So lets see hoe this goes.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's pretty short but I haven't been able to write recently. Hopefully I will be able to update this weekend. I am taking Physical Science and am like almost failing that class but don't tell my parents because they don't know ;) **

**Well anyways please review and if I get a lot I will try to make the play practice in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Who watched the new Wizards of Waverly Place two days ago? I did. It was epic. But they should have made it like a movie or something because it was way to short.**

**Anyways back to the topic. I present to you CHAPTER 6! **

Max POV

It's Monday an I really don't want to face Fang or the play practice. In play practice today we are just getting our scripts. I have to go through every freaking detail of it.

Well here I am, at my bus stop, to get picked up to go to school. Well my luck couldn't have been worse because Fang decides to ride the bus today.

I glare at him and turn away. I could just feel the smirk on his face. I bet he is just enjoying this! I turn around to face him.

"You do know this play is not going to change a single thing going on between us," I said with complete seriousness in my voice. He steps a little closer to me. I stand my ground, don't want to act like a coward in front of _him._

"Well Max, looks like I'm going to have to change that," he whispered into my ear. I shivered, and he just grinned at my reaction.

"Max I am going to make you fall for me," he whispered. Making me shiver again. Then the bus showed up . _Good timing, _I thought.

Since my brother was car pulling with a friend today I was all alone on the bus. So I went all the way to the back and sat down in an empty seat. I put my backpack beside me so no one could sit next to me. I put my ear plugs in and listened to a random song in my iPod Touch.

Once we got to the school we started piling off the bus. I said Thanks to the bus driver and got off the bus. I got many whispers and glares from all the girls. Probably because of the main role with Fang and everything.

But I am doing this for m y career of being an actor and boys can not get in the way _anymore_. I started getting flashbacks of how Fang treated me in the classroom when I was crying.

No guy has ever done anything like that for me. Maybe I should just give him another chance. He was just trying to be nice and he did apologize for being so mean to me.

And I will have to learn to work with him. Maybe this play could change what we have now.

He also broke up with his girlfriend today. And DIDN'T get a new one. Something must be wrong with him.

But anyways I was greeted by a very hyper Nudge, Ella, and Alex.

"OMG you won't believe what happened," Ella said.

"What happened Ella?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"There is a new girl at school and she looks very nice like not all those other preps," Nudge said.

"She also has a twin brother," Alex said.

"Come on then lets go meet them," I said. We started walking towards the two as soon as we reached them Nudge went over board.

"ZOMG you are so pretty, what's your name? My name is Tiffany but everyone calls me Nudge. I don't know why people call me Nudge they just do and they won't tell me. I was really mad at them. But anyways what is your name?" Nudge said in one breath.

Poor girl. She just happened to live through the Nudge Channel. I patted her on the back.

"Good your still alive," I said smiling. She looks up at me.

"Is she always like that?" she asks. I just nod my head.

"Um, hey Nudge. My name is Ariel but everyone call me Angel because, you know I act like an Angel," she said and I swear I saw an imaginary halo over her head when she said that.

Nudge took a huge breath and was about to answer in a really big run on sentence but, thankfully, Alex put her hand over her mouth before she had the chance. Angel gives her a grateful smile.

"Hey Angel my name is Alex," Alex said.

"My name is Ella, very nice to meet you," Ella said with a kind smile. Angel smiles back. Then she turns to me.

"And what is your name?" she asks me.

"My name is Maximum Ride but everyone calls me Max," I say.

"Cool, Maximum Ride is an awesome name," she replies.

"So can some one please help me find my home room, I can't seem to find it anywhere," she asks.

"Sure, let me see your schedule," Alex said. Angel hands her schedule to Alex. Alex looks at it.

"Look! You have the same home room as I do, just follow me," Alex said.

"Ok, bye guys see you at lunch," I said. And with that I left for home room.

_Lunch_

I got my lunch and went to the usual table I sit at. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head and turned around. I saw that it was Fang, he saw that I caught him staring and turned around blushing.

I blushed too and turned away. I saw Ella and Nudge make their way to the table.

"Hey guys! What's up," I said.

"Um…the sky," Ella said.

"For your information it is the ceiling," I said in a very preppy voice. We all laughed. Speaking of preppy, here she comes.

"Hey Max, congrats on the part again," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"If I were you I would leave," I replied back with a snarl.

"But your aren't so I am staying," she retorted.

"Wow Lisa, oldest trick in the book," I said shaking my head. She leans down so her mouth is right next to my ear. I was just about to slap her away when she whispered something.

"Fang is mine, so back off," she said. I stared at her and then out of no where I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I almost fell of my seat.

She huffed and walked away.

"_Good choice," _I thought.

Then Angel and Alex showed up with another boy who looked a lot like Angel. Oh! That must be her twin brother. I forget his name though.

"Hey Angel, Hey Nudge, who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Guys this is my twin bro Gazzy and please don't ask how he got that name, you will definitely figure that out later. Nudge giggled. Someone has a little crush.

"Nice to meet you Gazzy," we all said. He nodded back.

"Hey Gazzy tomorrow morning I would like you to meet someone, you will love him," I said.

"Cool, but if this guy does not like bombs he's definitely can't be a close best friend," he replied.

"Oh you don't have to worry one bit Gazzy," I said smiling. Iggy finally has someone related to him in some way.

_Play Practice_

"Congratulations everyone, but now we must be 100% business understood," Mr. Kinnian said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good now today we are going to give everyone a script and we will go over what scene 1 and maybe act out how it will go, and Max I want to see you after auditions are over," he said. Everyone looks at me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I said. And with that everyone turns away. Yah, that's what I thought.

"So Fang and Sam, pass out the scripts," Mr. Kinnian said. So Fang and Sam got half a pile each and passed them out. It was till Fang got to me. He handed me the script but when I touched his hand, me and him automatically let go because I swear I felt sparks.

He knelt down and got it for me. He handed it to me. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said with a smirk. I just roll my eyes.

"Max, can I see you?" Mr. Kinnian asked.

"Sure Mr. K," I said. I walked up to where he was sitting on the stage and sat beside him.

"Max turn to page 6 in your script," he said. So I did. On this page was still scene 1 but there was a song on it call "It's a brand new day". It looked pretty cool.

"Yeah so what about this song?" I asked.

"Oh during this play practice I want you to memorize this song and after everyone leaves I want you to sing it for me," he said.

"Ok got it, should I just go back and memorize then?" I asked.

"Yes that would be splendid," he said. Who says splendid anymore? Just a thought.

So I go back and I memorize the song.

"What did Mr. Kinnian tell you?" Nudge asks.

"He wants me to sing him a song after play practice for Scene One, so I am memorizing it right now," I said.

" Ok, that's cool," she said in a cheery voice.

_30 minutes later_

"Ok guys, play practice is officially over everyone is allowed to leave," he said. He gives me I look that said _Except for you_. I nod my head.

"By guys, see you tomorrow," I said. I walk up to Mr. Kinnian after everyone leaves.

"You have it memorized?" he asks.

"Yep," I say popping the p. So he goes to put the CD in the player and I got up on the stage and start to sing "It's a Brand New Day".

_Ooohhhh_

_Ooohhhh_

_Last year _

_Is old news_

_I'm breaking_

_Out my_

_Six-tring _

_And playing_

_From my _

_Heart_

_It's not_

_déjà vu _

_Cause it's _

_Another_

_Summer_

_That's how_

_This chapter_

_Starts_

( Music starts to get a little fast here)

_I'm gonna run so_

_Fast, that I _

_Can't breathe _

_Come along _

_And follow me_

_Let's make _

_Some noise we_

_Never did before_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_Don't you _

_See me?_

_Changing up_

_My way_

_So completely _

_It's on my mind _

_You see and_

_And anybody hear it?_

_It's on my mind_

_To show you that_

_I got the spirit _

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_And I'm _

_Feeling good_

_And I'm _

_Feeling good_

_So drama free_

_(So drama free)_

_I'm all about the _

_Music, I just _

_Want to sing_

_Watch me_

_Live out my _

_Dreams_

_(Live out my _

_Dreams)_

_I wanna rock_

_The stage and give_

_My everything_

_I'm gonna dance_

_Til my feet_

_Can't move_

_Come along _

_Get in the_

_Groove_

_Let's shine so_

_Bright, what can _

_We did before_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_Don't' you see me?_

_Changing up_

_My way_

_So completely _

_It's on my mine_

_You see and _

_Anybody hear it?_

_It's on my mind_

_To show you that_

_I got the spirit _

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_And I'm _

_Feeling good_

_What you gonna _

_Do_

_(What you gonna_

_Do)_

_I'm outta life_

_Through the _

_Summer with you_

_Who you gonna be_

_(Who you gonna be)_

_You'll just have_

_To watch me,_

_Can't believe_

_Where you gonna _

_Go_

_(Where you gonna_

_Go)_

_Anywhere my_

_Heart wants _

_Me to go_

_I'm gonna sing,_

_I'm gonna dance,_

_I'm going to ride,_

_I'm gonna play,_

_I'm gonna _

_Show my gift_

_In everything_

'_cause it's a _

_Brand new day_

_Don't you _

_See me?_

_Changing up_

_My way_

_So completely _

_It's on my mind_

_You see any _

_Anybody hear it?_

_It's on my mind_

_To show you that_

_I got the spirit_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_Don't you _

_See me?_

_Changing up_

_My way_

_So completely_

_It's on my mind_

_You see and _

_Anybody hear it?_

_It's on my mind _

_To show you that_

_I got the spirit_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_It's a _

_Brand new day_

_And I'm_

_Feeling good_

_Feeling good_

_And I'm _

_Feeling good_

"Max, that was amazing!" Mr. Kinnian said.

"Thanks," I said, "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, goodbye see you on Wednesday," he said. I waved my hand and left.

Wow this play might not be as bad I thought it was. But neither Max nor Mr. Kinnian know that Fang was watching the whole thing.

**A/N: Please Review! More the reviews faster I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I actually got more than 50 reviews. Since this is my first successful fanfic that I have written I think that is pretty good! **

**So lets try to make is to 65 or 75 this time! Hope you enjoy it, there will be no songs in this chapter.**

Fang POV

Wow! Max is perfect for the female main role. I don't think I've ever heard anyone sing that good before. She is so gorgeous.

With her sun streaked hair slightly falling over her eye when she works. And how her starts biting her bottom lip when she is nervous. And that laugh, that perfect laugh, I swear I can feel my knees buckle when I it. She is just so irresistible.

Well as I was walking home I could feel the hair on the back of my neck tingle. I was always able to tell when people were near by, probably just paranoia. I turn around and face the person that was supposedly following me.

It was Max? Before I could question her she was already explaining.

"I am sorry for being such a bitch before, I was just overreacting," she said. I stared at her in shock. She thought it was her fault. It was mostly mine. And Max _apologizing_?

"You do know you did nothing wrong, it was all my fault. I did deserve that you know," I said back to her. She just sighs.

"Can we you know just start over?" she asked. I bet she could see my face light up. I smiled and nodded.

"So maybe we can hang out some time?, she asked then quickly put in, "You know if you want to."

"Sure why not," I said shrugging it off but in the inside I was jumping with joy. You see why I hide my emotions.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you later," she said but before she could leave I added something.

"You know you sounded great today," I said but when she turned around I was already gone.

Max POV

I feel right now that I got all that out my system. But what are my friends going to think about this? They know I am not the kind of person that just forgives someone another chance like in a day.

I wait till they have begged enough. But Fang is an exception. I keep this mushy feeling in my stomach that I am not familiar with. I should probably go talk to Nudge about this. She always knows what to do and gives good advise. But maybe a little too much sometimes….

So I get my cell phone from my bed and dial her number. _Ring, Ring, Ring…_

**( Nudge- bold **_Max- italics_**).**

**Hello**

_Hi Nudge_

**Oh hi Max! Why you calling. **

_I just wanted to know what happens when you have this mushy feeling in your stomach. _

**Max, Max, Max, you are clueless sometimes. Everyone knows that's the first symptom of being in love with someone.**

My breath catches. I can't be in love with Fang can I? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. NO, NO! That's impossible. Max in love with someone! Pffft. That's funny.

_Ok thanks Nudge, Bye!_

**Bye see you tomorrow!**

I hung up the phone. Wow I never noticed how tired I am. Maybe I can just sleep for a little while. After a couple of minutes I went to sleep with the picture of Fang in my head.

_The following morning_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Stupid alarm clock. Well lets get this day over with. I wish today was play practice. Maybe I will go to my favorite café today. I usually only go on Thursdays but today I have feeling I want to.

Hey! Don't judge me! Ha Ha! I got up from my bed did all the usual and went down stairs. Iggy was down there already cooking breakfast.

"Hey how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good I guess," I replied, " What's for breakfast?"

"Oh the usual," he said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"The usual never gets old," I said stuffing everything down my throat. After I was done I got my backpack and came down stairs.

"Um Igs can you give me a ride to school unless one of your friends are taking you?" I asked.

"Nope, all my friends already left, I'll ask mom if I can borrow her car," he said and left the room. When he got back he headed to the garage. I followed him.

-Time skip-

I got out of the car and started walking to the doors. When I got there I saw my friends in a little corner so I went to join them.

"Hey guys," I said and I did a little wave thing. They just stared at me with their arms crossed across their chest.

"What did I do this time?" I whined.

"What is this that we heard that you are know friends with Fang?" Alex asked.

"Well after you get to know him a little he is not so bad, and I can prove it, just watch," I said. Just at that precise moment Fang walked in.

"Hey Fang!," I called. He turned around and smiled at me, which I can say is very rare. My stomach started to do somersaults.

"Hey Max," he called back. My friends went silent. I mouthed a told you so to them. Nudge smiled at me, Ella winked at me, and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Well Fang I'll see you later then ok?" I said.

"Yeah ok Max, maybe I can walk you home or something?" he asked.

"Sure why not, we are heading the same way," I said.

"Bye Max," he said.

"Bye Fang," I replied.

_End of school day_

Yes! I am finally out of that boring math class. I am not saying that I hate math but the teachers way of teaching it is just so boring. I went to my locker and met up with my friends. Their lockers are right beside mine so that kind of makes it simple.

"So whose picking you up today Max?" Nudge asked.

"I'm walking home like usual," I replied.

"Alone?" She asked.

"Not necessarily," I said.

"So who you walking home with? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell mrph," Nudge said until I put my hand over her mouth.

"Fang and I are walking home together, happy?" I said while slowly taking my hand off her mouth.

"OO LALA", Nudge said while smiling. I play fully hit her arm.

"We are JUST friends Nudge," I said.

"What ever you say," she said still not believing me.

"Hey Max! Over here," Fang said. I waved to him and put my finger up to tell him one minute.

"Ok bye Nudge see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye Max," Nudge said and then she winked and walked away. I blushed and just went over to where Fang was waiting.

"Hi Fang," he just nodded and we started walking. This silence was killing me so I broke it.

"Ok Fang, lets play a game. It is the game where I ask you a question you answer it truthfully and then you ask me a question," I said.

"Sure," he replied. A man with many words he is. Note the sarcasm.

"Ok I will start, umm.. What do you do for a hobby?" I asked him. He thought for a second.

"I play the guitar sometimes, so I think that counts," he said.

"Awesome, now it is your turn," I said.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"Red and Purple," I replied, " I don't think I have to ask for your favorite color do I". I laughed and he started laughing with me.

"Ok I officially end this game," Fang said.

"No, No, I am the only person who can do that," I said.

"Well not anymore," Fang said.

"Oh you wouldn't dare," I said. Fang shrugged.

"Maybe I would," Fang said. I took a step forward.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. He took another step closer as well.

"I don't know, Is it?" He retorted. I stepped back one step.

"First one to the park is the winner," I said already running there.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start," he said. I just laughed and kept running. I could here his breathe right behind me. How did he get there so fast? I started to run faster. I say him get right beside him. The park was right there.

The slides were in the way of the sign of the park that we had touch to win. I went left and Fang went right. As soon as we got to the end of the slides and we got right beside each other our feet got caught with each other and we both fell.

When I fell I landed on something hard. I then realized that was Fang and I got up fast and fell again and landed beside him. We both looked at each other for a second then we both burst out laughing.

But Fang does not laugh so he was just chuckling in a deep voice. I was grabbing into my sides and couldn't get up. It was moments like these that I wish I could freeze time.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this chapter really sucked and was small. I will probably make the next one longer and either on Saturday or Sunday I will update. **

**But what happened to Max and Fang actually happened to two of my friends in soccer practice. It was pretty funny. We were doing this game where the coach made this square with cones and two lines were on either sides of the posts.**

**So you had to run to the cones that were facing your line and go around them. You and the other person who was racing you had to meet at the same point and run to the goal. The coach, who is in the goal, Would pass the ball in the middle and you had to fight for it and score. **

**Yeah it was pretty funny! So please keep reviewing! And I know this is random but who likes cookie dough? I do! **

**Chocogirl24**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. There were only 5 reviews this time. That's ok, but not what I usually get. So I will try to make this chapter bigger and better. I might put a song in this time not sure yet and I am not making any promises.**

**I know this is pretty random, but you guys know how I do soccer right? Well we had the championships this Wednesday and we lost. I got hurt really bad because I have shin problems and I have to wrap them every time I play, so I hope those get better.**

**But the bright side is that we still made the play offs and we are going against the team we lost the championships to on Monday. And I will tell you if we win or not. So wish us luck! **

Max POV

Fang and I were walking home from the park. We were in comfortable silence until he broke it.

"You know I so won that," he said.

"No, I don't think so, that was clearly a tie," I said.

"Whatever you say", he said while rolling his eyes. It was now around 5:00, so I still had plenty of time before I will go get coffee.

"Oh crap, I'm late for work!" Fang said. I looked at him confused, then dismissed it.

"Ok then, bye Fang," I said.

"Bye talk to you tomorrow," he said while jogging in the opposite direction. I wonder where he works.

Fang POV

I ran into the coffee shop. I looked around and walked normally to the back room acting like nothing ever happened. I got there and changed into the uniform and walked out.

"Fang, why late?" a voice from behind me said. I jumped a foot in the air and turned around. I realized it was just David.

"Oh, I was hanging with someone and time just flew by," I said.

"Oh who is this _someone_," he said.

"Max", I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, so she likes you now," he said while lifting his eyebrows. I put my hands up.

"No, no, no, we are just friends," I said. _For now_.

"Ok well, go back to work," David said.

-30 min. time skip-

URG! I am exhausted. I have one more customer to serve and then I can sing and go home. I don't know why David wanted me to serve this spectacular person but I guess we will find out.

So I walk up to the table no really caring, just getting it over with.

"May I take your order," I said. Then, what happened next was totally unexpected.

"Fang?" Max said.

Max POV

"Fang?" I said. He looked shocked.

"Max! What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I think the question here is, What are you doing here?" I replied.

"Um, it's my job, but what are you doing here?" he asked once again.

"I usually come here every Thursday but I decided to come today because I wanted coffee," I said. He comes and sits down opposite to me. I look at him confused. He just shrugs. Then he takes a notepad out of his pocket.

"So, what would you like to have today my fair lady?" Fang said with sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"A cappuccino my knight in shining armor," I said. Then we both started laughing. Then he went back to unemotional Fang.

"Coming right up," he said while walking away. I noticed a sign outside that said that they ask people to sing songs here. I looked around and saw a stool with a mike. That's probably where they sing.

The lights dimmed a little and someone was sitting on the stool. I realized it was Fang and smiled. I loved hearing him sing to me. It made me forget about all my surroundings and relaxed me.

"Love Like Woe by the Ready Set," he said. **(A/N: Sorry guys if it takes up to much space, so if you don't want to read the lyrics which I think are pretty good then just skip the italicized parts.)**

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_I kind of feel_

_Like it don't make _

_Like like like _

_It don't feel like it_

_Don't make sense_

_Sense sense_

_I'm thinking baby_

_You and I are_

_Undeniable_

_But I'm finding_

_Out loves unreliable_

_I'm giving all I_

_Got to make _

_You stay_

_Or am I just a _

_Roadblock in_

_The way_

_Cause you're a _

_Pretty little_

_Windstorm_

_Out on the _

_Boulevard_

_Something like_

_A sunset_

_Oh you're a _

_Shooting star_

_And I might drive_

_Myself insane_

_If those lips aren't_

_Speaking my _

_Name_

_Cause I got some_

_Intuition or maybe_

_I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a_

_Pretty sweet pill _

_That I'm swallowing _

_Down_

_To counter this _

_Addiction_

_You've got me on_

_A mission_

_Tell me darling_

_Can I get a brake_

_Some how_

_How could I say no_

_She's got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_Girls got a _

_Love like woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_La dada_

_I kind of feel like _

_It don't make_

_Sense _

_Because your _

_Bringing me in_

_And you're kicking_

_Me out again_

_Love so strong_

_Then you _

_Moved on_

_Now I'm hung up_

_In suspense _

_Because your _

_Bringing me in_

_And you're kicking_

_Me out again_

_It's like a _

_Hurricane_

_Speed train_

_She's a moving car_

_Catch her in her_

_Fast lane_

_Oh I got to know_

_Can I keep up_

_Her pace_

_Kick it into gear_

_When I see that_

_Face_

_You can take up _

_All my time _

_Because_

_You're the only one_

_That can make a _

_Storm cloud _

_Brake_

_Pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get_

_Caught in the rain_

_Can I get your_

_Lips to speak_

_My name_

_Because I got _

_Some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm_

_Superstitiousbut I think you're _

_A pretty sweet pill_

_That I'm _

_Swallowing down_

_To counter this _

_Addiction_

_You've got me _

_On a mission_

_Tell me darling_

_Can I get a brake_

_Somehow_

_How could I say no_

_She got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_Girls got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_La dada_

_I kind of feel like_

_It don't make sense_

_Because you're _

_Bringing me in and_

_Now you're kicking_

_Me out again_

_Love so strong_

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in_

_Suspense_

_Because you _

_Bringing me in and _

_Then you're kicking_

_Me out again_

_Cause we only _

_Have one life_

_The timing and _

_The moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say_

_You're mine_

_We'll be just fine_

_Would you say _

_You're mine_

_We'll be just fine_

_She got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_Girls got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_La dada_

_I kind of feel like it_

_Don't make sense_

_Because you're _

_Bringing me in_

_And now you're_

_Kicking me out _

_Again_

_Love so strong_

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in_

_Suspense_

_Because you're _

_Bringing me in_

_And then you're _

_Kicking me out_

_Again_

_She's got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_Girls got a love like_

_Woe_

_Woah oh oh oh oh_

_I kind of feel like it_

_Don't make sense_

_Because you're _

_Bringing me in _

_And now your_

_Kicking me out_

_Again_

_Love so strong _

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in_

_Suspense_

_Because you're _

_Bringing me in _

_And then you're _

_Kicking me out_

_Again_

Wow! That was beast. Everyone in the café was clapping. I myself was too. Fang walks off the stage and smiles at me. Fang, smiling, that's just not right. But he should smile more often. He walks towards me.

"Fang, that was awesome!" I said. He grins evilly.

"What did you do?" I asked cautiously. Someone walks to the mike to make an announcement. Fangs grin turns into a full blown out smile. That's not good.

"Ok we have one more singer tonight!", The person said. I looked over at Fang.

"Oh on you didn't," I said.

"And her name is Max," he said.

"Oh yes I did," Fang said.

"I hate you," I mumbled as I walked up to the stool.

"I will be singing If You Only Knew by Savannah Outen.

_If you only knew_

_That I think about you_

_In a kind of secret way_

_I say kind of 'cause_

_Well it's obvious _

_I must be feeling these things_

_Too bad you can tell_

'_cause…_

_If you only knew_

_It would be a dream come true_

_Standing next to you_

_Yeah I might go insane to know_

_That you feel the same as I do_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew _

_I write songs about you_

_In the lyrics of the feel_

_I imagine us _

_Chillin' out and stuff_

_When I close my eyes is this real_

_Singing out your name_

_If you only knew _

_It would be a dream come true_

_Standing next to you_

_Yeah I might go insane to know_

_That you feel the same as I do_

_And then maybe someday _

_You'd me a song too_

_If I had it my way_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_

_If you only knew _

_It would be a dream come true_

_Standing next to you_

_Yeah I might go insane _

_If you only knew _

_It would be a dream come true_

_Standing next to you_

_Yeah I might go in insane to know_

_That you feel the same as I do_

_If you only knew_

After I finished the song I got a lot of applause. I smiled and returned to my seat. Fang was already there so I went to join him.

"You sounded very good Max," Fang said. I blushed. Wait! Hold it right there. Me, Maximum Ride, BLUSHING! I think Fang noticed it too because he smirked.

"Thank," I said while I was sitting down. I took a sip out of my coffee. I look at the time.

"Oh God, I have to go home," I said while jumping up.

"Here, I'll come with you," Fang said. So we exited the café and started walking home. Fang had his hands in his pockets while looking at his feet.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him randomly. He looks confused but replies anyway.

"I don't have any siblings so life gets a little boring sometimes," he says, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother named Iggy," I said. He nods his head.

"You know Max, today was probably the most fun I have ever had," he said, "Thank you." I suddenly got very interested with my shoes.

"That can't possibly be true, you must have had fun some other time before haven't you?" I said.

"Not really, I don't really have any true friends like you Max, and my parents are always busy. When I was young I would always have a nanny take care of me," he said.

"I am so sorry, your life must have really sucked," I said with real sincerity.

He just nods his head.

"Well we can do this another time, this weekend we could go to the carnival or something," I said. His face brightens up.

"Yeah I would like that," he said with a real smile. We finally reached my house.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah you better," he said. I laughed. I gave him a little wave and left him to go to his house. When I got inside Iggy was doing homework in his room. My mom and dad were practicing their parts in a new play they were in. So I quickly went to my room and closed the door.

I leaned against the door and slowly slid down till I was sitting on the floor. URG why did Fang have to be so nice. I hated him like a week ago. Maybe inviting him to the carnival wasn't a really bad idea. We could have fun.

Well enough of Fang. I need to rehearse Scene One. That was the assignment from him I think. I read it. It wasn't that bad. It was basically the introduction about Paisley just ended her freshman year and she wanted a job for the summer so she applies for a job with Jeffery's dad, a very famous business man.

"Brand New Day" is sung when she finishes her last day of school. I actually liked the first scene. But maybe my mind will change throughout the play. So I quickly did the little amount of homework I had and went to sleep.

Fang POV

I woke up in the morning from a wonderful nights sleep. I looked forward to seeing Max today. I might even ask if I can sit with her at lunch today. You know, if her friends let me. I think Nudge and Ella are ok with me, but I am not sure if Alex is still comfortable with me yet.

Well I went downstairs and as usual no one was home. So I made my own breakfast, which by the way I suck at, changed my clothes and left for school. Today I was going to walk. Walking is my exercise of the day. Even though I didn't need it.

I am the star player of the Football and Basketball team. Maybe even in my Junior year I'll be the captain. You have to be a senior to be a captain but my coach said they can live with a junior captain.

I saw Max walking by herself a little bit away. I jogged over to her.

"Hey Max," I said right beside her ear. She jumped about 1 foot off the ground and turned around to punch me but I grabbed her hand before it connected with my nose.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" she said while taking her hand back.

"It's fine really, just reflexes," I said. We both walked in together.

"Hey Max, can I sit with you and your friends today at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, why not,' she said.

"What about your friends, do you think they would be cool with it?" I asked.

"Fang, don't worry, my friends are very nice, and anyone who is my friend is surely theirs too," she reassured me, " You can actually go say hi to them now." She pushes me towards the direction her friends were standing. So I walked over their.

"Hi guys," I said. They all looked at me and then realized Max told them that I was cool.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" Ella asked.

"Nothing, I am good," I said. Everyone is shaking their heads. I had a confused expression on.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, if you are going to be in this so called group, every time someone in the group comes up to you and say "what's up" , you have to reply "the roof" and the other person replies "the sky", that is the case if you are inside," Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"I see," I said. Everyone else started laughing at my reaction.

"Welcome Fang, to our group!" Max and Nudge say in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank guys for the wonderful reviews! I love to read them! But guess what?…**_

_**We won the soccer game I was talking about the last chapter! I am sooooo happy! AND I SCORED A GOAL! Even though I play defense. So if you do not want to here my explanation about how I made the goal skip till the story starts.**_

_**Ok so this is what happened. Our team had to take a corner kick. So our right and left defenders had to scoot up till they were about 20 yards away. So I was the left defender and was on the far post side and the corner kick was shot. It went into the sea of players and slowly bounced out and I was the only one around it. I took a kick that landed right in the top left corner. I had to admit it was pretty awesome.**_

_**Now my next game is tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. and this game declares who wins the play offs. **_

_**Well I hope you like this chapter. Will be the acting of Scene 1. **_

_Max POV_

_It was FINALLY lunch! My favorite class of the day. I went to my locker to put my stuff away and met up with my friends. If I could find them. I saw Fang by the door of the lunch room probably waiting for my friends and I. _

_He was leaning against the wall with one foot resting on the wall. He had his hands in his pockets and was listening to his iPod. When he sees me coming he smiles. I couldn't fight the urge to smile back so I did. He pulls his head phones out and walks towards me. _

"_Hey Max, what's up?" he asks with a serious face on._

"_The roof," I said with the same serious face._

"_Nope, the sky," he says while popping the p in "Nope". I could hold back the laughter in my throat and it looked like her couldn't either. On that very spot we both burst out laughing. I had to hold my sides._

"_That….saying…so….doesn't…..fit…in…your….personality," I said in between a fit of giggles. It was like a bunny with a gun. Then he went back to serious mode and turned to look me in the eyes. _

"_But it was so worth it," he said in a whisper. He started leaning closer and I did too. Then we both realized what were about to do and pulled back quickly. _

"_Umm maybe we should go look for the others," I said awkwardly. _

"_Yeah your right, and plus I'm starving," he said with a low chuckle. Oh god… that chuckle… that chuckle can't possibly be a chuckle, it sounded to melodic to be a chuckle. I about feel over._

"_I know what you mean," I said then my stomach started grumbling. _

"_Looks like my stomach does too," I said and laughed. I saw Nudge, Angel, Ella, Alex, and Gazzy make there way to us. _

"_Who are those blondes with them?" he asks._

"_Oh, there new we invited them into the group too," I said. He nods understandingly. I wave to them to show them that Fang and I were waiting for them. _

"_Hi Max…and whose this?" Angel asked mysteriously. _

"_My name is Fang," Fang said while shaking her hand, "And who may you be?" My stomach twisted. I felt my heart start thumping really hard. What's happening to me._

"_I'm Angel," she said with a warm smile. I have to stop this now._

"_Um, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go eat lunch," I said. _

"_I'm starving," Alex moaned. Ella rolled her eyes._

"_Alex you are always hungry," Ella said._

"_Remember that time when we were having this sleep over and we were having a challenge on who could eat the most hot dogs and Alex got like 17 and Max got like 12, I only got 2 because I don't have high metabolism like Alex and Max. I wish I did then I could anything I wanted and never get fat. Wouldn't that be awesome. Now I have to be all like, I'm fat and I have to go on diets. It gets really annoying sometimes right Ella?" Nudge said in one full breath which I think should be physically impossible. _

_I looked over to Fang that had slight tightness around his eyes which equals in Fangs world, complete astonishment. I wouldn't blame him. _

"_You'll get used to it," I said to Fang with a shrug. About a second ago you could see the shock in his eyes but now he was back to being Fang, the unemotional rock. I went into the lunch room and got my lunch. We went to our normal seats and sat down._

"_I don't think we got to meet yet," Fang said to Gazzy._

"_Yeah I guess we haven't," Gazzy said back._

"_Well you know my name tell me yours," Fang said. I had to put a hand over my mouth to hide the smile that was coming out. _

"_You can call me Gazzy, you don't want to know, and I like to make bombs and explosive stuff," he said with amusement in his voice,_

"_Awesome," Fang simply said. I would have to say that was one of the best lunches yet. I got my chocolate chip cookies and I had comforting feeling of Fang sitting next to me for 30 min. Then lunch ended and the rest of the day was on its path to being finished. _

_-time skip-_

"_Ok everyone I want everyone who is in Scene One up on the stage now," Mr. Kinnian said. I walked up to the stage. Me and Nudge and a couple of other random girls went up on stage._

"_Ok did everyone memorize their lines?" Mr. Kinnian asked. We all nodded our heads. Mr. Kinnian went to his chair and had a bullhorn in his hands. He opened his script and looked it over. _

"_OK everyone get in their places," he said. I walked over to the couple of desks that were on the side of the curtain. The boy went up to the rolling chalkboard and got ready. Everyone at this school is pretty talented so we didn't have to worry about messing up._

"_Ok and…..ACTION!," Mr. Kinnian said from his bull horn._

"_Ok class, I want to wish you a good summer and hope you have fun next year with all the new teachers," the random guys said. And with that said the fake bell rang. I started to pack up my stuff. _

"_Hey Paisley, what are you going to do this summer?" Nudge aka Julie asked. _

"_I think I am going to get a job to be a nanny, you know how good I am with kids Julie," I said. _

"_Well I am really excited about this summer," Lisa aka Valentine said._

"_You know it is like a brand new day," I said, "The start of something big."_

_Here's where I am going to start singing the first song of the play. I start singing the song brand new day. When I start singing we all start dancing. I go into the morning and every time I say it's a brand new day we jump and start moving in a circle while we are still facing the audience. _

_I have to admit, this song fits perfectly with the scene. I finish the song off by falling back and Nudge and Lisa catch me. That was the end of Scene 1 and everyone was cheering. _

"_Good job girls," says Mr. Kinnian, "And boy." He looks over to the guy who plays the teacher. He's frowning. I almost burst out laughing there._

"_Ok and that concludes today's rehearsals, and I want to talk to you Fang," Mr. Kinnian said while facing Fang. Fang just nods his head. I wonder what he wants him for. _

_Fang POV _

_I wonder what he wants me for. I have no freakin idea. Maybe he wants me to do a song like he did with Max. My own solo in this play. And if it were I wonder what he would make me sing. Well I guess we will find out. So right now everyone was leaving. _

"_Bye Max, see you tomorrow," I said. She looks at me._

"_Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked. Wow, she wants to walk home with me. _

"_I don't care whatever suits you," I said back with no emotions while in the inside I was close to hyperventilating._

"_Ok then, I will be waiting outside," she said and left. I smiled to myself. I walked up to Mr. Kinnian and he looks up from his work._

"_Ah Fang, you will be singing a song later on called __Pretty Little Face__ and I want you to memorize its lyrics which you can find in the script," he said. _

"_Ok, when do you want to listen to it?" I asked._

"_Wednesday after rehearsal would be great," he said . _

"_Yeah that's fine with me," I said._

"_Ok you are now dismissed, see you on Friday," he said. I do a little half wave and leave anxiously wanting to go on a walk with Max. I go through the front doors and see her sitting on the bench reading a book. I smile at her, she smiles back. _

_I feel my stomach flutter. Wow Fang, really, stomach fluttering, what's she doing to you_. Now I'm talking to myself great.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep," she says. She puts her stuff back into her back pack and I help her up. I touched her hand and I swear I felt sparks flying. As soon as she is up I quickly let go. We started walking towards our house.

"So what did Mr. Kinnian want you for?" she asked while she started kicking a rock.

"He informed me that I was singing a song later on and that I had to memorize it," I said.

"What song is it?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Can't tell you that, it's a surprise," I said knowing that she hates surprises.

"Fine, be that way," she said crossing her arms over her chest to show how immature she was taking this. I just chuckled. The rest of the walk was quite. We finally got to Max's house.

"Bye Max see you tomorrow," I said. Then I remembered that had work tomorrow. Maybe she is coming to the coffee shop.

"Bye Fang," she replied.

"Wait! Are you going to the coffee shop tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked back.

"Because I am working tomorrow after school, maybe we could go together," I said.

"Yeah sure," she replied happy. I gave her a small wave and a smile and left. can't wait till tomorrow.

Max POV

I walked inside. Hoping no one was near by. Boy was I unlucky. Iggy was standing there at the foot of the steps with his arms crossed.

"You are telling me everything," he commanded. I knew I couldn't argue with him so I just hung my head and walked up the stairs to his room. I sat on his bed but he kept standing. I pointed to his chair.

"This might take a while," I said.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I don't think I did to go on the scene 1 part. But review anyways. I look forward to ready them. **

**Oh yah! I started a new series I bet most of you have heard about called the Mortal Instruments. And it is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. **

**JASE! *twitch*twitch**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks every one for the reviews! They make me so happy! Ok anyone who hates Taylor Swift don't read the following. Skip to the beginning of chapter 10.**

**OMF! ( Oh My Fang) She made an awesome CD! I LOVE THE SONG SPEAK NOW! I also think Long Live should be the main song for The Hunger Games Movie! **

**Anyways please tell me if you like this chapter!**

Max POV

Once Iggy sat down, I explained everything to him. I couldn't tell what his facial expressions were because I was looking at the floor the whole time.

"And now he is very nice to me and is a very good friend, and friend ONLY," I finished explaining to him. He looks at me with shock written all over his face.

"Max….why?" he asks. I just look at him for a long time.

"Haven't you been listening this whole time?" I asked.

"Well yes but Fang doesn't seem like your kind of person," Iggy said. I look at him with complete horror.

"Iggy, I do NOT like Fang more than a friend," I was at the verge of screaming. I absolutely positively do not like Fang. _Do you? _Yah! The voice is back. Note the sarcasm. And no of course not.

"What ever you say, but I want to meet this guy," he said maliciously rubbing his hands together.

"Oh no! You can't do that!" I said with a horrified expression. You see every time I have any interaction with boys, Iggy goes all protective brotherly on me and scares them away. Then Iggy points his finger to the door.

"Out, I have some thinking to do," he said. I went out quickly because when Iggy thinks…lets just say it's not pretty. I have to tell this horrible situation to Ella. I paced into my room as fast as I could and grabbed my cell phone. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.

_(__**Max Bold, **__Ella Underlined__)_

_Hello._

_**Ella we have a problem.**_

_OMG! What happened._

_**Iggy found out about Fang.**_

_Oh! This is not good, not good at all._

_**Yeah I know! What am I supposed to do.**_

_Well, maybe if Iggy sees that me, Nudge, and Alex all like him, he might put a consideration into this._

There was silence on the phone for a while then we both burst out laughing.

_**Hah hah, Iggy would never do that.**_

_Yeah, a girl can dream._

_**Well then you still haven't told me what to do yet!**_

_Well all the other guy friends with were wimps, to be honest, I think Iggy and Fang are in a way… alike. _

_**Yeah, I never thought about it that way, Thanks Els! **_

_No problemo, I'll see you tomorrow then._

_**Yeah bye!**_

Then I hung up. Maybe Ella is right. Fang is a big boy. He can handle Iggy. Yeah I hope I did not just jinx that.

_Following morning_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Wow so cliché. I got out of my comfy bed and got dressed. I wonder what Iggy is going to do to Fang today. I hope it is nothing bad.

I went downstairs for breakfast and saw my mom and dad sitting around the table. My dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. My mom was reading her script for the play she is in.

Iggy was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I sat down beside my dad. I have to admit I am a daddy's girl. He gave me a small smile and went back to reading his newspaper.

Iggy then walked in with a tray adorned with a variety of foods including: bacon, eggs, biscuits, and chocolate chip pancakes. My mouth started watering and as soon as he put down the tray me and dad attacked the food. While we both got all we needed the tray was already ¾ empty.

My mom and Iggy gave dad and I a horrified expression. We are kind of used to it by now. So we just chuckled lightly. As I was eating I could feel Iggy's stare on me. That's not good.

When I was done eating I heard the door bell ring. Me and Iggy gave each other a look and then we both got up from the table and started running to the door. The hallway was narrow so we started pushing each other. I probably hit the wall 5 times.

"Stop it Iggy!" I yelled. There was a door at the end of the hallway that was opened. I quickly elbowed him into the room and closed it. I heard the thump of him falling so I quickly answered the door.

I think you already know who it is after what just happened with Iggy.

Fang POV

I never met Max's family yet. I don't know how they are like at all. But as I was walking over to Max's house to walk with her to school, I wondered if they would hate me.

I walked up her steps and rang the doorbell. I heard a lot of running coming towards the door. I wonder what's happening in there. Then I hear Max.

"Stop it Iggy," she yelled. Then I heard someone falling and a door closed loudly. Then someone was turning the knob of the door. I saw Max's face, exhausted and her hair was all messed up. I gave her a confused look.

"Don't even ask," she said. Then I heard someone yelling from her house.

"Max, I'm going to get you," the person yelled. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her back pack.

"Bye mom, Bye dad," she said. There was a reply but I couldn't hear it because I was already being dragged by Max out the door.

When we reached the sidewalk someone called my name. I turned around and saw a tall strawberry blonde hair guy. He jogged up to me and Max and I could feel her tense up when he got closer.

"Hi Max, can you introduce me to your friend?" he asked her.

"I can introduce myself," I said. I reached my hand out. He took it.

"My names Fang, and I am guessing you are Iggy," I said.

"Yep, you guessed right," he said. He gave Max a look and I could feel that something bad was about to happen.

"Hey do you want to come over for dinner tonight, I don't think our parents would mind?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't have anything to lose do I, so sure," I said. He smiled at me.

"Ok see you there, bye Fang, bye Max," he said while giving her a wink. I looked at her and she was fuming.

"Umm…Max are you ok?" I asked. I could here her murmuring under breath.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," she said.

"Why? He did nothing wrong," I said. She looked at me.

"Because he doesn't like any of my guy friends and always invites them to my house so he can scare them away, and if I was you, I would watch out for him and stay on his good side," she blurted out. I looked at her shocked.

She was looking at the ground probably embarrassed by her over protected brother. Then I started laughing. She looked up at me confused.

"You think someone could scare me away from you," I said to her. She kept looking at me and suddenly started smiling.

"You are the closest thing to a friend that I got Max," I said looking into her eyes.

"And no one can take that away from me," I finished. She smiled at me. And not any kind of smile, she gave me her special smile. I smiled back and we walked into school.

Max POV

_After school_

I walked out of school looking for my friends. I saw them around the fountain in front of the school. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Max," they all said.

"Well I have to go," I said, "Fang coming?"

"Of course, to the café we go," he said while connecting our arms and dragging me out. I giggled. We walked to the café. When we walked in it was crowded.

"Go save us a seat and I will be there soon," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and left. I found a table for two and sat down. Moments later he came and sat down with me.

"So you ready for dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"Never been more ready in my life," he said with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the mike and saw David standing there.

"Will anyone like to sing tonight?" he asked. I raised my hand. Once he saw my hand he smiled and with his finger gestured me to come over. I walked over to the mike and sat down on the stool.

"I will be singing a personal favorite song of mine called Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift,"

_The way you move is _

_Like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm the house of cards_

_You say my name fore_

_The first time, baby and I_

_Fall in love in an empty _

_Bar_

_And you stood there in front of_

_Me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you _

_Couldn't see _

_What I was thinking of _

_Drop _

_everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain _

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green_

_Eyes, baby_

_As the light go down_

_Something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_So reach out open-_

_Handed_

_And lead me out to_

_That floor_

_Well I don't need more _

_Paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby, _

_Bring on the movie star_

_Cause my heart is _

_Beating fast_

_And you are beautiful_

_I could wait patiently _

_But_

_I really wish you_

_Would_

_Drop _

_Everything now_

_Meet me in the poring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever I see you smile_

_Get me with those green_

_Eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through_

_Your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Keep your beautiful_

_Eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this_

_Match tonight_

_Lead me up the_

_Staircase_

_Won't you whisper_

_Soft and slow_

_\_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like_

_A fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring _

_Rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green_

_Eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly,_

_Baby smile,_

_Sparks fly_

When I finished the song the whole café was cheering very loudly. I smile down at them and even blew a few kisses and went to join Fang again.

"Hey Fang," I said. He smiles and replies back. I look at my watch and see that the time is 5:30 p.m.

"I think we should get going to my house, and warning there will be questions," I said. He just shrugs.

This is going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it. So this chapter, I hope, will turn out good so please tell me if I made any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! but I wish I did**

Max POV

Oh crap! I hate Iggy. Why did he have to get Fang into this? Does he not believe me or something? Well I hope this dinner won't make him stop liking me.

Well we finally got to my house. I got to the front door. Took a deep breath and put the key in. I slowly turned the knob and walked in with Fang close by. I took my shoes off and Fang did as well.

I looked around and took Fang's hand and led him to the kitchen. That's where we found our parents. My parents are cool so they would definitely be fine with Fang.

"Hi sweetie, I'm guessing this is Fang," my dad said. He reached his hand out to Fang and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ride," Fang replied politely. Ok, so far so good.

"Very nice to meet you Fang," dad said. My mom was still looking at Fang warningly when he wasn't looking. I gave her a look that said _cut it out and be nice_. She just gave me an apologetic smile and turned back to Fang.

"Fang, we are just about to eat dinner so you may sit anywhere you like at the table," mom said. I gave her a thumbs up. I went to sit in my regular spot and Fang came and sat next to me. I looked at him and smiled. He responds by a grin. As soon as everyone got seated the questions began.

"So Fang what are you going to be when you grow up?" my dad asked.

"Well I was thinking of being an actor," he responded without hesitation. My dad had a look of approval on his face.

"That is very nice Fang, are you in the same play as Max is in?" mom asked.

"Yes I am, I have one of the main roles," Fang said. My parents look at him impressed. Ok parents, check. Now all that's left is Iggy.

"Hey Iggy, I haven't heard you talk the whole time, what's wrong?" I asked. Iggy looks up from his food with a confused look.

"Um… everything is fine," he replied.

"Hey Iggy, I heard you like to make bombs," Fang commented. Iggy looks up from his food and smirks.

"Yep, I know everything you need to know about bombs," Iggy said.

"Well I have a friend who probably likes bombs as much as you do," Fang said. Oh! He is probably talking about Gazzy.

"Yep, you guys are like almost a like," I said while sipping my water. After that my parents asked him a few questions and they were nice ones. Which gives a sign that they like him. Until the worst question they could ever ask Fang came up.

"So Fang, how are your parents like?" dad asked. I felt Fang tense next to me. I put my hand on top of his and gave him an encouraging smile and a small nod. He takes a deep breath and starts.

"My parents are very rich, some people think that is a good thing but they never get to spend enough time with me. Sometimes they don't even remember my name, they don't know anything about me. They don't know I like to act or what I want to be when I grow up. When I was little I would always have various nannies. They were the closest people I had to a family. So I really appreciate that you let me be friends with Max because every time I spend time with her, I feel like a normal kid," Fang finishes.

My mom had her hand up to her mouth trying to keep the tears in her eyes. My dad was astonished to hear all this information from Fang. And me, well I was still in shock that Fan could speak that much. Its seems like Iggy feels the same way too because he has a wide open mouth.

"Close your mouth Iggy, you'll catch flies," I said to Iggy. Iggy quickly closes his mouth with a look of embarrassment. Fang was looking at his food. My mom was the first to speak up.

"Fang, that is horrible! How can someone do that to their own child? Well just to let you know, you can come here anytime you want. Doesn't matter what time or what day, come any time," mom said to him.

"Yes Fang, please do," my dad said. It took every urge of my self control not to just laugh out loud from my dad's fanciness.

"Sorry dude for being such a jerk, you know it's just I care a lot for Max. She is my only sister you know," Iggy said patting Fang on back.

"I understand," Fang replied, " I would probably do the same too." Iggy just laughs.

"But I must be on my way know, my parents are probably home by now," Fang says standing up. I stand up too.

"I'll walk you out," I said. Iggy gives me a look that's says _Don't try anything_. I just punch him on the shoulder. I walk Fang out the door and close the door behind us so that left us standing on the porch alone.

"Nice diner?" I ask. He just nods.

"It was fun, kind of felt weird because I am used to dinner by myself," he says. I nod my head, knowing what he means.

"Well, at least you are the first person to pass that," I said trying to make the mood a little bright. He smirks.

"Well I usually make a good impression on parents," he said with fake smugness. I elbow him but he just chuckles. My knees start to wobble. Crap[, why did he have to chuckle.

"Well you still up to the carnival on Saturday?" I asked. He leans down to where his mouth is right next to my ear.

"Can't wait," he whispers into my ear.

-time skip-

Why does school have to be so early in the morning? It would be way better if school was just from at least nine to five or something. I hate waking up so early in the morning. I am NOT a morning person.

Well anyways, I was on my way to school. At least it was Friday, my favorite day of the week. I mean like who doesn't like Fridays?

I was just reaching school when I saw my friends. They were in there usual spot. I walked up to them and waved my hand.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said while grinning. This will never get old.

"Um.. the roof," they said in unison. I smirked.

"Nope, the sky," I said popping the p in nope. We all laughed.

"So how did dinner go?" Alex said going back to serious. I smiled.

"It went perfect, my parents didn't even ask the usual question," I said. Their faces all brightened up.

"But Iggy wants to meet Gazzy," I said trying to scare him. I am guessing it worked because his eyes widened in fear. I laughed.

"Not because of me, because he loves bombs and me and Fang told him that. So he wants to meet you. Maybe you can even meet him after school," I said.

"Oooohhhh, I thought Gazzy was going to get in trouble, but that makes more sense because Gazzy probably likes bombs as much as Iggy. They both even take AP Chemistry. Remember that one time Iggy through a bomb into Max's closet and it turned all her clothes pink. She had to wear pink for an entire week. Iggy screamed like a little girl when she found out. He was pretty much dead. And remember that time mrph….." Yes! Someone finally put a hand on the motor mouth of hers.

"Thank you Gazzy," I said. Then I saw Fang walking in through the doors. It took my breath away how he could be so beautiful without even trying. I smiled at him and waved him over. He finally caught sight of me and grinned.

"Hey guys," Fang said.

"Hi Fang," we said in unison. Hey, we are getting pretty good at that know. The bell rang.

"Bye guys, better get to my class before my teacher cuts my head off," I said. And with that the day started.

-time skip-

_Scene 2_

_Paisley walks into the huge mansion. The entrance was all white with a warm welcoming chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. _

"_Wow," she said, "This is amazing."_

"_Yeah I know, isn't it just so warm and welcoming," a voice said from behind me. _

"_Who's there?" Paisley asked._

Fang walks onto the stage.

"_The names Nick," the guys says. She nods. _

"_What are you doing here?" Paisley asked. _

"_Well I am another servant here, I was assigned to show you around," Nick said. Paisley once again nods. _

"_And what might your name be?" Nick asked. _

"_Paisley, Paisley Isaacs," Paisley replied. Nick bends down, takes Paisley's hand, and gives it a small peck. _

"_Very nice to meet you Paisley but we must go up to your room so you can pack," Nick said. _

"_OK," Paisley said. We were walking right up to the room but when a girl came up to me and waved. _

"_Hi my name is Lucy, and I am Nicks little sister," Lucy said._

"_That's very cool," Paisley replied, "Well I must get to my room, so I will talk to you later Lucy."_

_She gave me a wave and left. When we got to the room I put my stuff down on the bed and looked at Nick for further information. _

"_You will start tomorrow, there is a schedule and a map on the table over there and I will see you tomorrow then," Nick said. _

"_Bye," Paisley said. Nick gave her a shy smile, "Bye."_

_After he left I flopped on my bed with a big sigh. Tomorrow will be a big day._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am really sorry guys that I did not update sooner. I just have been busy a lot these days and my brother keeps hogging the computer. And also have a Happy Thanksgiving. Hope you like this chapter.**

Max POV

We all walked out of the school after rehearsal. We were all having a sleepover and then tomorrow we will all go to the carnival. I was actually really excited.

"Good rehearsal guys," I praised them.

"Yeah I totally agree, you guys are such good actors," Nudge said. We all looked at her like she was crazy. Wow! That was the shortest sentence that I have heard Nudge ever speak. Gazzy goes up to her and waves a hand in front of her face.

"Hey Nudge, you feeling ok?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah never better but I remember that one time that I was in gym class and I broke a nail, and I started freaking out. I was really sad because I just got my nails done," Nudge said. There is our Nudge, randomly bursting into who knows what.

"That's the Nudge we all know and love," Angel says happily. I smile knowingly at her.

"Hey where's Alex?" Fang asks. I look around.

"Fang come with me inside to look for Alex," I said. He just nods his head and follows me into the school. We looked through all the hallways and when we came to the last hallway we heard some people talking in the hallway. It sounded like… Alex and Sam?

"Sam, I can't hide this anymore," Alex said. Hide what?

"Just for a few more days ok," Sam begged. Since when did Sam beg?

"You see Alex I love you a lot, and I want to be with you for my entire life. But I just don't think your friends would approve of us, and I can't bear not to be with you," Sam said sincerely.

"My friends are nice people and would like anyone who I like," Alex said. Sam sighed and grabs on to both of her hands caressing them to his chest.

"Fine you win, you can tell them when you are ready, as long as you are happy," Sam said. Alex smiled.

"Sam I must be going, my friends are probably waiting outside for me," Alex said.

"Oh god we have to get outside quickly," I whispered to Fang. He nodded his head and took my hand and led me to the door. I was trying to ignore the tingles that Fang is causing in my hand, and let me tell you it was an epic fail.

We reached outside and everyone was there waiting for us. I lifted my finger to lips for the signal to be quiet. Alex pushed through the doors looking oddly happy. I wonder why that is? Note the sarcasm.

"Where have you been Alex?" I asked.

"I just had to use the bathroom," she said walking to the car. She reaches the car and turns around.

"Come on what you waiting for," she said. Everyone piled into Iggy's car.

"Welcome Max's friends," Iggy says. I just roll my eyes. He looks in the mirror and spots Gazzy.

"Oh, who's this?" Iggy says.

"Who's who?" I ask innocently.

"Come on Max we both know what I'm talking about," Iggy said.

"Sadly, yes I do," I say with a sigh. I look to Gazzy.

"Go ahead Gazzy, introduce yourself to my brother," I said to Gazzy.

"Hey Iggy, my name is Gazzy and I love bombs," Gazzy said. And I really don't want to go into detail about their very boring conversation. I then realized that I was still holding Fangs hand. I could feel the blush that was slowing crawling up my neck.

I took my hand away reluctantly. I saw realization on his face and turned his head away from embarrassment. When we reached home after a few seconds of awkwardness he mumbled a quick sorry and got out of the car quickly. I felt a sudden pang of guilt.

I got out of the car as well and walked up to my house having a little conversation with Ella. I need to talk to someone about this problem with Fang. Definitely not Iggy, Nudge would get to hyper and go scream it to the world, Alex isn't the type of person who is good with anyone's emotional life. So I guess that either means mom or Ella.

I'll probably go with Ella and tell her everything that has happened to me. Then I'll ask my mom a few questions with her being oblivious to the topic. Ok great plan; let's see if this doesn't turn out like my other failed attempts to make a plan usually do.

Fang POV **(eeeeeeekkkk)**

Mental slap. Stupid Fang thinking that Max would fall in love with him. I mean I am not positive that Max is not in love with me. There is still hope. Anyways this mushy stuff is going to make me throw up. Back to the present now.

I walked into Max's home once again. I will never get tired of this type of house. It is like my dream house. Most people would think I am crazy because my house is usually what most people's dream house would be but I hate big houses. They feel so empty. I like her house because it is comfy.

"Hey Fang," a soft voice called out from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Max standing there. I gave her my signature half-smile and she gave me a full smile back. She probably thought I was mad at her.

"Come on everyone is downstairs already," she said taking my hand and led me downstairs. Ok Fang don't lose your cool. She's just holding your hand.

When we got downstairs everyone was chatting amongst each other. Max let go of hand and sits on the floor.

"So what do you guys want to do?" she asked us. Nudge got a thoughtful look on her face. Oh no! When that happens nothing ever turns right.

"Oh! We should so prank call people," Nudge said. When I was about to say no Max said "That's a wonderful idea Nudge." Why me? Max sensed my unease.

"Come on Fang it'll be fun," Max said tugging on my arm like a four year old. I sighed. What I do for love.

"Fine," I said. She started smiling.

"Let's call Lisa," Max said with an evil grin.

"Oh let's do," Alex said rubbing her hands together. Gazzy gets up.

"I'm out of here," he says moving towards the door. Then suddenly it became a whole mess.

"Nudge, grab him!" Max shouts. Then Nudge springs up and tackles Gazzy to the ground. Max gets up and helps her pin him down. Max cackled evilly.

"Alex, get some duck tape!" Nudge ordered. Alex jumps up and goes to the kitchen for some duck tape. This whole time Angel, Ella, and I were just sitting on the sofa eating popcorn, enjoying the show.

"I have waited for this moment my entire life," Angel said amazed.

"Fang, I thought you were my friend," Gazzy cried out. I just shrug and go back to eating my popcorn. He glares at me and tries to say something but is interrupted by the duck tape. Max duck tapes his hands and arms to his body and just tosses him into the closet. Max wipes her hand together and comes back to join us.

"Ok, where were we?" Max asked.

"We were just about to call Lisa," Alex exclaimed happily. This is really going to be interesting I thought. Ok anyone have her number. I reach into my pocket and throw her my phone. She caught it with ease.

"Just make sure to put *67 in before you call," I said with a smirk. She smiles evilly and dials the number in quickly, putting speaker on.

"Hello," Lisa's shrill voice said.

"Hey is this Lisa," Max said in her very business type of voice.

"Yes, why?" she said hesitantly.

"Well I am calling from the plastic surgery office and your name was on the list," Max said. Alex let out a little chuckle but quickly put her hand over her mouth. Nudge was gawking at Max.

"Oh yeah, so when can I have that appointment for my nose?" Lisa asked. Ok this time Alex fell off her chair and started laughing so hard that you couldn't even hear her laughing. I myself was covering my mouth with my hand so no one could see that I was smirking like a mad man.

"Well, sorry, that won't be possible because we don't do nose jobs on carrot top bitches," Max said the end in her voice. Know we were all laughing on the floor crying our eyes out. Angel was gasping for breath and I am pretty sure Alex didn't have any left in her. Nudge was holding onto the chair for support. And I was videotaping this all so Gazzy wouldn't be missing oh anything.

"Max, is that you?" Lisa asked incredulously. Max looked around frantically until she found a piece of paper lying on the counter and started crumbling it. Then Alex said something in her machine voice.

"Sorry this call has been disconnected please never call this number again," then she hung up. I got up and went to the closet and untied Gazzy and pulled off the duck tape. He winced when I pulled off the duck tape but shrugged it off quickly. Then he hit me on the arm. I grab my arm with fake hurt.

"That's what you get for ditching me in the time where I most need you," he said with his arms crossed. I just smirk and left the room to join the others. Everyone was still laughing on the floor. Gazzy comes in and sits on the arm chair.

"What did I miss?" Gazzy asked. From that one question there was a fit of giggles. I showed him the video I made and Gazzy had the same reaction as everyone else did. Max yawned.

"You tired Maxi?" Alex asked in a mocking voice. Max chooses to ignore the mocking.

"Yes I am and I would like to sleep know," Max said.

"I agree," I said.

"I second," Ella said.

"I third," Nudge said.

"I fourth," Angel said.

"I fifth," Gazzy said. Everyone waited for Alex to say something. She huffed.

"Fine, you guys are no fun, I sixth," she said. Everyone put their sleeping bags on the floor and crawled in. Everyone was fast asleep in five minutes. Good because I need to practice that song that I wrote for Max.

I get up silently and crawl over to my backpack making sure not to wake anyone up. I open the first zipper and pull out a little notebook that was titled "My Songs".

I open it to a new press page and title it "Superman".

**(A/N: Ok guys this song that I am writing about is called Superman from Joe Brooks. It is a really amazing son and the guy that sings it is H-A-W-T. He even has a British accent ;)**

I quickly write down a few lyrics and tried a few rhythms but none of them seemed to work. When I finally got the beat I started singing to it:

_If I could be your superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again_

_Because every time you touch my hand_

_You feel my powers running through your veins_

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_Because I'm no superman_

_I hope you like me as I am_

I heard someone moving in the corner of my eye. Then I heard a groan and someone sitting up.

"Fang what are you doing up so late?" Max asked. I quickly shut my notebook and put Max's Guitar back on its stand.

"Oh nothing just looking at your guitar, a real beauty you have here," I said. She just nods her head in a motion that says sure.

"Just go back to sleep Max," I said. Without any hesitation she put her head back on the pillow and fell right to sleep. After a few minutes of just enjoying the silence I went back to my sleeping bag. I can't wait till we go to the carnival tomorrow and it's another day to spend with Max. Those days are like heaven to me.

**A/N: Sorry for the messy ending. I just didn't know where to end it. And I hoped you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I know you probably don't care but I wrote another story called High School of Singing and Dancing. I hope guys can check it out sometime.**

**But anyways…..**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**You get the point!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner! So everyone…this chapter will not be the carnival probably be the next chapter. This chapter will hopefully be humorous to most of you but no worries, next chapter will be better.**

**Anyways here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy!**

"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, WAKE UP!" Nudge, Ella, and Alex screamed jumping on Max. Max struggled under their heavy wait. She managed to get in a sitting position and shove them off. Max then plopped back onto the ground.

"Come on Max, we got something really exciting to tell you," Alex said.

"Go away, I don't wanna go to school," Max mumbled stuffing her face in her pillow.

"Is she ok?" Gazzy asked from the background.

"Yeah Max isn't a morning person….one time I was trying to wake Max up and she "accidentally" punched me in the face. It hurt a lot, and in the morning she has to take some time of medicine because she gets sort of loopy," Nudge rambled.

"Max, honey, listen to me. We don't have school today," Alex said trying not to lose her temper. Max turned towards Alex and took her hand, pulling her closer not knowing what she was doing.

"Hey Teddy, I got to tell you a secret," Max whispered. Alex looked take aback but she found this a reason to take advantage of.

"I heard that my friend Alex was dating Sam," Max said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Alex froze beside Max. Everyone gasps, Fang just has a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" Alex asked forcefully. Max suddenly moves back frightened.

"OMG! It talks!" Max hollered jumping off the ground and running around like a maniac. Everyone forgot about Alex's secret but instead they were running after Max trying to make her calm down. Fang secretly went upstairs and got her medicine.

"Max settle down!" Ella screamed.

"Never!" Max cackled evilly. Right now she was trapped in a corner.

"Hey Gasman, quickly make me fart bomb!" Max screamed.

"Make me" Gazzy said. Max turned towards him and growled. Gazzy cowered in fear. Max was too busy to notice that Nudge was sneaking up behind her. Nudge tackled Max down while Max was screaming like a banshee. Fang had finally came downstairs and was watching with amusement.

Iggy had heard the commotion going on downstairs and decided to see what was going on. He went down the stairs quickly. What he sees surprised him. Max was pinned to the floor by Nudge and everyone other than Fang was screaming and running around for no visible reason.

"Nudge get off of Max right now!" Iggy screamed above everyone's voice. Everyone turned quite and had their undivided attention towards Iggy. Nudge hesitantly got off of Max.

"Everyone knows that when there is a fight against Max, the older brother always gets Max!" and with that said Iggy pounces on Max and the commotion starts all over.

"TRAITER!" Max shrieked. Iggy cackles evilly and sits on Max so she can't go anywhere. Fang got up and took out a sling shot out from his pocket. No one noticed this because they were all panicking and screaming because that was what everyone else was doing.

He put one of Max's pill on it and aimed it for her screaming mouth.

"Iggy let go of Max for a second," Fang said calmly. Iggy let her go seeing what he was doing.

"Hey you giving up that easily loser!" Max yelled at Iggy. Iggy smirked and pointed behind her with his arms crossed against his chest. Then she saw Fang pointing a sling shot at her. After this everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Fang let go of the sling shot and the pill flew through the air flying directly into her mouth. Max fell to the ground her hands to her throat. Everyone was silent as Max swallowed her pill down. Then she slowly sat up.

"What happened?" she asked obviously confused. Everyone sighed in relief.

"That was so epic!" Iggy said in disbelief giving a high five to Fang.

"How did you do that? And where did you find that sling shot? I could never do that. Then it was so cool when you aimed directly towards her mouth. It was like all in slow motion. Ah! I still can't get over it!" Nudge said all in one breath. Alex, Angel, Ella, and Gazzy all had their mouths wide open. Fang just shrugged.

"Practice," he said simply.

"I'm still confused!" Max stated. Before anyone could say anything Ella started explaining what happened. When she got to the part about Alex she stopped.

"Explain," everyone said to Alex with their arms crossed.

"He he, about that…" Alex said looking for an exit.

"Fang make sure she goes no where," Max commanded as she stood up from the ground. Fang nodded.

"Well you see, Sam wanted to go a little slow because he thought you guys would think that he was using me, which I think was completely ridiculous," Alex said looking at her feet.

"Aw, he cares so much about you," Nudge said. Iggy got up suddenly.

"I'm leaving, I hate all this mushy stuff," Iggy said heading towards the stairs.

"Count me in," Gazzy said.

"Me too," Fang said.

"Don't forget me," Max said while following them up the steps.

Max POV

"Really Max, really?" Angel asked.

"Yep," I said popping the p. I climbed the steps to at a time till I reached the top. I opened the door and went straight to the kitchen. I could smell the wonderful aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. When I reached the kitchen I sat beside Fang on the table.

"Good morning Mom," Mom said. She looking up from making her one of kind pancakes and smile at me.

"Good morning honey, how was your sleep?" she asked. I looked at the boys and they each had smirks on their faces.

"It was….interesting," I replied with my own smirk. She just looked at me.

"I don't want to know," she said while going back to her pancake making. I turned towards Fang and clapped my hands.

"I can't wait till we go to the carnival!" I said. He smirks.

"Hey Iggy you going?" Fang asked Iggy in his deep, sexy….wait! Forget I said anything. *cough The pill must have not fully developed yet.

"_Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Max," _The voice said. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"_Well it's true that you do have a crush on him," _the voice taunted. I could feel myself flush.

"_I do no!" _I retorted.

"_Yeah you do, just look at those muscular arms and those eyes that any other girl would just drown in," _the voice said.

"Just shut up!" I screamed out loud. Everyone turned towards me with confused expressions. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Max said.

"Get used to it," Iggy said. I glare at Iggy.

"So what did it say this time?" Iggy asked. Gazzy and Fang gave Iggy and I a very weird expression.

"Who said what?" Gazzy asked.

"Max has this voice inside her head that apparently annoys her," Iggy said.

"Now back to the original question, what did the voice say?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled under my mouth.

"It must have been something," Fang urged.

"Just forget it," I pleaded which I something I rarely do. I think it must have surprised Fang because his eyes slightly widened. But he went back to the same emotional rock just as fast.

"What's taking them so long?" Gazzy asked. I shrugged.

"I'll go check," I suggested. I started walking towards the basement door and opened it. I looked down to see that all girls, except for Alex, going Awwwwwwww. Before I went down I fake gagged and slowly went down the stairs. I saw that all their backs were turned towards me and I took advantage of that. I slowly went up to them. I wondered who make a huge fit if I scared them. I then decided on Nudge.

I silently crept up behind Nudge and poked her sides screaming.

"BOO!" I screamed. Nudge shrieked and fell to the ground. She turned around to see who scared the shit out of her and then she saw me. I froze when I realized it just picked on the wrong person. Nudge is never going to let me forget this. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could and darted into the kitchen. I found Fang and hid behind him. Nudge came into the kitchen breathing heavily. She sees the guys and her expression softens a little bit but to everyone else she still looked like a mad man.

"Have you guys seen Max?" Nudge asked sweetly. When Fang said no, Gazzy said yes. She looked between the two guys and then turned to glare at Fang.

"Where is she?" Nudge asked murderously. I couldn't help but laugh when I felt Fang tense. I realized what I just did and started running again but I was trapped. Nudge was at the mouth of the entrance of the kitchen and there was no other way out. I just closed my eyes and turned towards Nudge.

"Fine," I said and she started dragging me downstairs. But before she could leave I shouted out to the people in the kitchen.

"Thanks guys, I feel really loved!" I yelled. That was welcomed from snickering coming from the kitchen. I'll kill them later.

Nudge dragged me down the stairs. Trust me, it hurt….a lot. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Nudge pushed me into the middle of the room. I looked around to realize that I was surrounded by Angel, Alex, Ella, and now Nudge. They all had mischievous grins splattered onto their face. I looked around trying to look for an exit. But before I could finish they had already pounced on me.

"Ahh!" I screamed while I got a pillow stuffed in my face. I just went limp and let them hit with the pillows. When they were done I sat up and tried to flatten my hair.

"Are you done?" I asked. Someone hit me in the head with a pillow from behind.

"Yep," Alex said.

"Ok lets go up, we are done here," Ella said. I reached my hand up for some help up and Nudge asked me up.

"Never doing that again," I mumbled under my breath. Nudge just chuckled and dragged me upstairs. When we entered the kitchen the boys were just staring at us in shock. Fang was the first to get over it.

"You guys get ready so we can go," Fang stated and went back to drinking whatever he was drinking. I'm not sure…I think it's coffee. I quickly went up stairs and put my hair in a slopping pony tail. I put some skinny jeans and a pair of converse on. I quickly changed my shirt and went downstairs.

I saw everyone else was already there waiting by the door for me.

"Ok lets go," I said.

**A/N: Sorry for the nonsense chapter. Next chapter will be filled with fun rides and maybe a little Fax. Depends on how many reviews I get :D. **

**OMJWF! NO SCHOOL TODAY! I am so happy!**

**Ok on my profile is this poll that I put up. I had some ideas on stories so tell me which one you like better. **


	14. Carnival Part 1

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Anyways here is my disclaimer….I always forget to mention it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Maximum Ride character! **

**Oh yeah! One more thing. I am now going to start replying to my fellow reviewers! So here is goes.**

**Cashida Ora Rhaksha Caden- ****Thank you so much for the review! Sorry if I wasn't clear enough about what Nudge, Ella, and Alex hit Max with.**

**Nightflyer18-**** I wish you luck that there will be no school for you on Monday and Tuesday. And we will have to make those days up later.**

**MusicIsMyLife72:**** Thanks so much! I love Taylor Swift and her songs and I think her lyrics have a lot of meaning behind them. **

**Froyogirl27- ****Thanks for reviewing!**

**O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o- ****No sorry but that is not what it stands for. A hint would be that my two favorite book characters are mixed with Oh My. **

**JW being one**

**F being one**

**Hope that helps. **

**Bookninga15-**** Thank you for reviewing! It makes me feel special! **

**Melrose520-**** Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you can start playing soccer again ;). **

**WayToPretty- ****I will hopefully get a little jealousy into the next chapter because I have something different planned for this one.**

**readinglove- ****Yeah I thought it was kind of funny too. You should see when I'm like that. It's not pretty and there is no way of making me stop…**

Fang POV

Wow, I have some weird friends. I wonder if this happens everyday. Possibly…..Most likely…Definitely? We were actually on our way to the carnival. We drove in two cars. Me, Max, Ella, and Alex. And in the other car it was Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy.

"Are we almost there?" Max whined. I gripped onto the steering wheel hard. She has been doing this every 5 min.

"I don't know Max, you are the one that is supposed to be giving me directions," I said trying not to lose my cool. Ella and Alex laugh from the back seat and Max just blushes. I smirk to myself. She looks so cute when she blushes.

"Well, I'm bored!" Max finally says.

"Why don't you turn on the radio then smart one?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"You guys fight more than a divorced couple," Alex said lamely. This time Max glares at her and I glare at her from the mirror thing that I am too lazy to learn the name of. Max turned on the radio and the song Grenade By: Bruno Mars comes on.

"Yes I love this song," Max, Ella, and Alex say in unison.

_I gave you all I had _

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed in the trash you did._

They sing this loudly and horribly just to annoy me. Why me? I wonder what's happening in Iggy's car…they have Nudge. I turned the radio off.

"You know, disregard what I just said," I said. Max smirked.

"Here let's just call Iggy and see what he's up to," I said. I grabbed my phone and dialed Iggy's number and put it on speaker. It ringed a couple of times when Iggy finally picked it up.

"Hello?" came a frazzled Iggy.

"Hey Igster, what's rolling?" Max tried saying in her best gangster voice but I only have two words for you. EPIC FAIL. In the background we could hear Nudge rambling.

"Did you know we are all going to die in 2012. I'm too young to die!" Nudge screamed in the background. Everyone in the car flinches.

"I am really surprised that you have made it this far," Ella said impressed. "Most people who have already created suicide!" Iggy laughed without humor.

"Trust me, I'm on the verge," Iggy replied. We could hear Nudge rambling in the background.

"Ahhhhh! I can't take it anymore, Gazzy grab the duck tape!" Iggy yelled. There was still no reply. No reply.

"Gazzy?" Iggy called a little more silent.

"What! I can't hear you I have these ear thingies," Gazzy practically yelled. "We have an extra one if you want it?" We could basically feel Iggy fuming in my car.

"You know, let's just hang up before I get a migraine," Alex suggested.

"Yeah I second that," Ella said.

"I third," Max said.

"I fourth," I said clicking the end button.

"Good thing Nudge isn't in this car," Max finally said. We all nodded in agreement still shaken up by Nudge's babbling.

"Can you tell me more about this amusement park?" I asked trying to start a conversation. I bet all of you guys out there are like "Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" Yeah well, don't expect it to happen again.

"Well there are many rollercoaster's and there's this huge Ferris wheel. That's my favorite part," Max said.

"There is also this fortune teller that is really cool," Ella said.

"I've never been to a fortune teller before," I said.

"Me neither, they freak me out," Max said. Ella and Alex looked at us in shock.

"Well looks like today is your lucky day," Ella said while smirking. I just shrug and Max says nothing.

-Time Skip-

"Finally!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs getting weird looks from everyone.

"Max, darling, your embarrassing yourself," Alex said putting a hand on Max's back. Max just waved her hand a little bit.

"When am I not?" Max asked seriously. Alex just rolled her eyes and starts to make her way to the ticket booth.

"Alex, we still have to wait for Iggy's car!" Ella called after Alex. Alex turns back around on her heels with her hands in her pocket and just simply says, "Oops." Now it was Max's turn to roll her eyes. She looked so hot doing that. It makes her look all bad ass. Ahh! What the hell is she doing to me?

"Oh look, there they are," I said pointing to the black Mercedes. When they finally found a parking spot Iggy's door was the first to open. He quickly got out of the car and stumbled towards our direction. He wobbled over to me and poked me in the chest.

"You are so taking her back home, and have fun have your ears blown off your head," Iggy growled obviously not in a good mood.

"Come Iggy simmer down, it couldn't have been that bad," Max said. After a moment of silence we all started busted out laughing but being me I just smirked.

"What am I talking about?" Max said to herself in between her wonderful giggling.

"Well we're going to die," Ella said. When Iggy heard Ella's he quickly put a smile on his face and turned towards Ella.

"You won't die because you're going with me," Iggy said smiling down at Ella.

"What about your sister that you love dearly…at least I think that you love me," Max said with fake shock.

"Of course I love you Max," Iggy said with a smile. "That's why you are going with Nudge," Iggy added. Nudge was about to open her mouth but didn't have a chance because Iggy was already there and put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say a word," Iggy said calmly. Nudge nodded her head quickly and took his hand off her mouth. I could see the tiny blush forming on Nudge's cheeks. Oh god! Not a love triangle in real life. I already have to be in one in the play and now I have to witness it in real life. Life must hate me! I looked over at Max and see that she is already looking at me. I looked into her eyes and see she is thinking the same thing. She nodded once which means "we talk about this later." I nodded back and turned my attention back to my friends.

"Ok lets go get our ticket," I said and then started walking with the others to the ticket booth. I went up to get our tickets with Max while everyone else stayed back. In the booth stood a middle aged lady that looked really nice. She looked up from the crossword puzzle she was doing and gave a smile to me.

"How may I help you today sir?" the lady asked. I counted the people in my head.

"8 tickets please," I politely said.

"Wow, big crowd," she said while getting the tickets. She handed me the tickets and I walked away. I headed back to the group and handed everyone their tickets.

"OMG I am so excited! We haven't been here for ages…." then the rest I blocked out from Nudge's famous ramblings. Instead I turned my attention to Max to see what she was doing. She had her head hung down while examining her ticket. I could see her big chocolate orbs she calls eyes roam over the ticket. I couldn't help admiring how she got so easily distracted.

"So where do you guys want to go next?" Gazzy asked.

"Alex! Remember we have take Max and Fang to go see that fortune teller," Ella said.

"Of course," Alex said with an evil grin. Max and I groan loudly. Before I could say another word Ella took my arm and started dragging me towards the purple tent. Alex took Max's arm and dragged her with me towards the cruddy fortune teller.

"Bye guys," Ella called out. They led us through the labyrinth of people until we finally reached out destination.

"Do we have to?" Max whined which I thought was extremely sexy. Stop it Fang! Stop it! Control your hormones. I mentally slapped myself and went back to listening to their useless conversation.

"Yes Max, it could be a really good experience," Ella said.

"But I don't like doing what I'm told," Max said. It's amazing how she can change into whiny Max then to stubborn Max in a flash.

"No need to argue because you know you will never win," Alex said.

"True," I stated simply. When they stopped there bickering we stepped inside the shadowed tent.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a mysterious voice said from behind Fang. Max jumped and sank her long fingernails into my arm. I winced. I gave her a glare and she let go quickly.

"We would like these two," Alex said pointing towards Max and I, "a little fortune telling."

"That's splendid but we have a rule here," the freaky witch lady said, pointing her finger towards a sign at the main entrance.

_Must pay $15.00 to get your fortune told by The Great Linda!_

Alex sighed and took out $30.00 from her purse and handed it to freaky witch lady. I know her name is The Great Linda but that sounds to nice for her looks…

"Follow me," she said while she disappeared behind a wall of beads. Max sighed and took my arm and started following her. I couldn't stop thinking about how her hand sent warm tingles down his entire arm. But before he could finish day dreaming she had already let go and was sitting down on a stool.

"Who would like to go first?" she asked.

"Max would," I said quickly before she volunteered me. Max swallowed and watched what the freaking witch lady was doing. She took a deck of cards and shuffled them skillfully in her hands. When she was down with that she took the first 3 cards from the deck and lied them on the table beside each other.

"Past," she said pointing towards the first card, "present," she said pointing to the second card, "and future," she said pointing to the last card. Max nodded her head. The freaky lady flipped over the first card and looked intently at it.

"In the past you have had many happy moments with your family but have had many tragic incidents with your personal life as well," the freaky lady said. Max and I both know what she was talking about there. She then placed her hand on the second card and flipped it over to look at it.

"In the present you think you have everything a teenage girl could possibly want. A mom, a dad, friends, and a crush….but you are missing one big piece to the big picture of your life and you have to just go with the flow. Let things be. There is no taking them back," the freaky person told Max. Wait! Max has a crush! Grrrr…. Max swallowed hard, not making eye contact with anyone. Max nodded once to let her know she could go on. This is officially starting to freak me out. She moved her fingers to the last card. Max stiffened and then I did what any best friend would do. I grabbed her hand. She looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back, surprisingly. She flipped over the card and looked at it more closely this time.

"In the future you will live happily with your lover. You will have many obstacles on the way for having a happily ever after and you will definitely lose some loved ones," the lady said with a frown. I looked at Max's face to see that she was trying really hard not to lose her cool. I squeezed her hand. She didn't squeeze back right away but she did eventually.

"Young man it's your turn now," the freaky lady said to me. I nodded and watched her shuffle the cards again. I eyed her as she lied the first 3 cards on the table like she did with Max. Max was now looking deep in thought. The lady picked up the first card and looked at the card frowning. She sighed.

"Your past has not been very pretty. You have through a lot of pain and wanting. You thought you could have changed yourself from fitting in with the regular people but someone changed you," she said eyeing Max. I blush. So does Max. She ignores this and moves on to the next card. She looks at it carefully this time.

"Your present is a little confusing. It has drastically changed in just a couple of weeks. You have found your love and gone back to your old self, as simple as that," she said shrugging. I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding. As the freaky lady moved toward the future card Max squeezed my hand. I tried to squeeze my hand back but I just didn't have the strength right now. She turned it over and immediately started frowning deeply. My stopped thumping. I started squeezing Max's hand really hard. I could feel her wince but was not paying attention to that right know.

"Your future, I am sure you won't like. You will be extremely successful when you grow up. You will have everything that you have wished for except for one thing. That one thing is the whole world to you. You will start growing apart from your loved ones and will soon enough just be a memory. A picture that they can just throw away. You….will…have…no one," she said making sure to state it clearly. I stopped breathing.

No this can't be happening. I can't lose everyone. I can't lose Max.

**A/N: In my opinion I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter! So anyways please keep reviewing! The more reviews the more I will update! **

**~Chocogirl~ out **


	15. Carnival Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy but there is something that I want to tell you guys. It's nothing bad but I have been getting reviews about confusion between Max and Fang's "future". But you guys have to trust that I have everything under control so don't freak out. Trust me, I would be kind of freaked out if Max was with someone else so I would definitely not do that in my story. So I hoped that helped. Hear are all the reviews this time and I would like to give a shout out to my favorite reviewer….Bookninja15! Your review made me day!**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden-**** You'll see ;) If you have a guess about what will happen you can tell me anytime.**

**MelRose520-**** I am really sorry about that! I was too lazy to go back and change it but this time I will either go back and read it over or I will keep the look out while I am typing it. Thanks so much for reviewing though! **

**MusicIsMyLife72- ****You know what, you should feel special because you are awesome *gives virtual thumbs up*. And you must be a big Eggy fan if you are jumping to conclusions this early ;). Anyways thanks for the review! You make me feel special! **

**PS: For some weird reason your review showed up twice…. I didn't know if you knew or not.**

**ObsessiveReader1223:**** Yeah I know. My ideas are a little out there sometime. Something new around each corner. You'll see that in this chapter. It's ok if you didn't review last chapter! At least you read it! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! **

**O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o- ****Thanks so much for the review! And even though I have never been to a fortune teller I would still be scared. **

**i'm short-**** Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**FlyForever- ****I totally agree with you.**

**Nightflyer18-**** Thanks a ton for the review!**

**f3y-chan- ****Same thing that I said up there, you'll see but thanks for the review!**

**readinglove- ****Thanks so much for the review! Ok I have a very important question for you…..What does ZOMG mean? Sorry if it's obvious. **

**ihatepeople0416- ****Thanks for the review! Really glad that you enjoyed it!**

Max POV

What! WHAT? This is not making sense. What going to happen to Fang and I thought he would be my lover. Maybe I might be wrong about him. But really, who would like to be with me. Fang abruptly stood up and gave the fortune telling lady a piercing glare.

"You are wrong! My life is perfectly fine how it is and is not going to change no matter what happens," Fang yelled at her. I have never seen Fang ever seem to lose control like this before.

"Sonny," she said shaking her head, "I am never wrong." Ok this is officially started to freak me out. My hand was throbbing because Fang was holding it so tight. Speaking of Fang….he was shaking really hard. Either from shock or anger, or maybe both. I think Ella and Alex must have heard all the commotion in here because they charged into the room with scarred faces.

"What-What happened?" Ella managed to breath out. I simply stood up and took Fang's hand and marched out of the tent with Alex and Ella following close behind. When we reached about 5 ft. away from the tent Alex grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"What the baloney was that about?" she said trying not to lose her temper. Fang was acting like his usual self. All quite. But there was something wrong about this kind of silent. He now has a frown implanted on his face like he is in deep thought.

"Well let's say that the fortune teller went a little to far with Fang's future," I grumbled. Ella and Alex's eyes widen a little bit.

"You are telling us the whole story or we are telling the others about this and you have to face Nudge's endless talking in a closet, by yourself," Ella said furiously. This was way out if character from Ella and caught me off guard. My mouth dropped open and Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I sigh, giving up. Plus I don't want to face Nudge's wrath.

"This creepy lady told Fang that he was going to lose everyone that he loved because a huge decision he made or something related to that," I said rubbing my temples with my fingers. Fang froze as I told them what happened. I go over to him and whisper in his ear.

"You don't have to worry Fang. I will always be there for you no matter what," I reassured him. He looked over at me and tried to smile but it looked more of a grimace. That right there just did me. I have had such a good life but Fang here had nobody and when he did he was told that he was going to lose them anyway. So I did the only thing I could think of to cheer him up. I kissed him. It was nothing major. Just a peck on the lips. But I KISSED HIM! When my lips touched his he froze. I didn't give him enough time to kiss me back because I had already pulled back. When I did so I looked at him wide eyed. I step back from him.

"Fang I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I said hitting myself in the forehead repeatedly saying "stupid, stupid, stupid". Fang surprised me when he walked up to be and stopped my head.

"It's ok Max," he whispers into my ear. His lips (that tasted like strawberries may I add) were just a centimeter from my ear. I shiver hating that I showed so vulnerable in front of him. He pulled back with a barely noticeable grin.

"And thank you," he said a little bit louder. It just occurs to me that Ella and Alex saw that whole mushy scene. I turn slowly towards them to see 2 very appalled faces.

"It's not what it looks like," I say quickly. They both quirk their eyebrows up and me.

"Really," I said.

"Whatever you say Max, but this will be a very good blackmail to use in the near future," Alex said. When Alex said future Fang, who was beside me, grimaced. I glare at Alex and turn towards Fang and put my hand on his arm.

"Remember what I said," I told him. He nodded and visibly relaxed but his shoulders were still humped. Then we just stood there awkwardly.

"Ok enough drama, lets go have some fun," Ella said enthusiastically. I look over at Ella grateful that she broke the silence. I tugged on Fang's sleeve to make him follow us. He just chuckled darkly and followed me. I grin because I am glad that Fang is half way back to his normal self. I am afraid that the other half won't be able to heal as fast until he has what he wants.

"Oh let's go to the Ferris Wheel," I said obviously about to pee in my pants from excitement. The previous events were forgotten, even the kiss. Well I am not sure about that one but it looks like Fang has forgotten. But he is really good at hiding his emotions, so no one really knows. I drag him to the Ferris Wheel. Unfortunately Alex and Ella are scarred of heights so they went to some other ride which left Fang and I alone. We boarded onto the Ferris Wheel and waited till be reached the top. When we did it took all my breath away.

"This is gorgeous," I whispered. I loved how the sun was just setting leaving the sky pink and orange. Birds were flying back to their nest full of eggs. We could see everyone in the park eating, talking, laughing, and just hanging with their friends and family. I hate to admit it but it was actually pretty romantic up here. My little day dream was interrupted by when the Ferris Wheel stopped abruptly. Fang and I watched the whole amusement parks light turn off. Everyone started screaming even though they could still see. My breath hitched. Fang felt my tension and grabbed my hand and have me a reassuring squeeze. I closed my eyes and said a short prayer. I opened my eyes but regretted it as soon as I saw what happened. All the power lines surrounding the amusement park had broken and fallen to the ground. I put my hand that Fang wasn't holding to my mouth resisting to gasp.

"Fang what are we going to do?" I ask. He just shrugged. I look at him shocked.

"How can you stay so serious at this type of time?" I ask him being 100% serious. He just shrugs again.

"We are so going to die today," I muttered.

"Max stop being so pessimistic, why wouldn't we make it out alive. They can just get a ladder and we can climb down and then go home. As simple as that," he said. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. I just hoped it will be like that.

"Max! Fang! Are you up there!" we here someone call from below us. I lean forward a little and see that our friends are looking at us in the Ferris Wheel. A pang of hope slaps me in the face and I smile like a madman.

"Yes we are!" I yell back.

"You know how much you scarred us?" Angel yelled.

"You know how freaked out I am right know?" I answer back. They all laugh a little. I lean a little closer and that may have been the worst this could have ever done in my messed up life. The screw that was holding up Fang's side of seat broke and next thing you know Fang is holding on to his dear life.

"Fang!" I yell. I hear people screaming his name from below but I ignore it because I am trying to reach Fang but I am stuck in my own seat. He is struggling to get up but he couldn't. He was dangling with one arm from the arm of his sat with his feet dangling at least 50 ft. in the air. I couldn't do anything except struggle to get out of the remains of his chair. When I finally get out of the chair Fang had lost his grip. I watched as his grip loosens and he lets go.

"Fang!" I scream.

**A/N: I know, I know, that chapter freaking sucked and it was really short. But anyways keep up the good work and I will try to update either tomorrow or Saturday. **

**And remember that I have a poll on my profile that I would like all of you guys to vote on because I want to start one of those story when I am done with this story…**


	16. Carival Part 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! Surprisingly they kind of made me laugh. I know that is evil but it still did. Sorry if I made any mistakes in the last chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who voted on my poll. So far A). is winning. Anyways this chapter I didn't have a favorite review because I liked to hear most of them so I will just reply to everyone! **

**Nightflyer18-**** Hehe…well here is the next chapter that you…..requested? Happy Holidays. **

**MelRose520-**** I would never let Fang die! That should be like a law or something. And have a Happy Holiday to you too!**

**ObsessiveReader1223-**** Yeah I know this is isn't one of my best work. Honestly I think I am getting a little off topic. So this chapter is probably going to be the end of the carnival and they'll go hope and just do the play or something related to that. I have ideas to bring Max and Fang closer.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**ihatepeople0416- ****It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**MusicIsMyLife72-**** Again you don't have to feel special because you make me feel special. Now I should stop confusing myself with my mumbo jumbo. Anyways loved your review! And have a Happy Holidays! **

**F3y-chan-**** Thanks for the review! And I hope this chapter will get rid of the shock.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Nighthawk21-**** I assure you that there is nothing wrong with me….I think. I was dropped on my head when I was in a baby. It possibly, no, most likely that's what happened. Anyways thanks for the review! Hope you like this one as much as you liked the other one. Have a Happy Holiday!**

**Bookninja15-**** Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And thanks for voting on my poll. It means a lot. Merry Christmas!**

_Previously_

"_Fang!" I yell. I hear people screaming his name from below but I ignore it because I am trying to reach Fang but I am stuck in my own seat. He is struggling to get up he couldn't. He is dangling from one arm of the arm of is his seat with his feet dangling at least 50 ft. in the air. I couldn't do anything except struggle to get out of the remains of his chair. When I finally get out of the chair Fang had already lost his grip. I watched as his grip loosens and he lets go. _

"_Fang!" I scream. _

Fang POV

I heard Max scream my name. Next thing I know, Max had a grip on my arm. I looked up to see that Max had unshed tears resting in her eyes. I was speechless. Max saved me! I looked down to see that I was dangling about 50 ft. above the ground. I was never afraid of heights. In fact I always wanted to fly. But this was different. If I feel I would probably go "splat" unlike me growing wings in my dreams. I knew that Max couldn't hold onto me much longer.

Below me I noticed that the only people that had noticed my "incident" were our friends and the people on the Ferris Wheel with us. The others were too concerned about the power and the rest were just plain watching. My eye caught on something. There were a group of people moving a Jupiter Jump across the amusement park. I think they were storing it away or something. I look up to Max and look her in the eyes.

"Max you have to let me go," I said sternly. She looked at me with shock.

"No, I can't do that Fang, and you know that. I can hold on till someone notices and starts helping," she pleaded me. I shake my head.

"Just…trust me. Ok," I said to her. She looked at me and then the drop. She now sees the Jupiter Jump almost under me. A look of realization covers her face. She then looks at me and leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Don't make me regret doing this," she said and lets go. Everything after that seemed in slow motion. I could feel my eyes widen a little bit. I could here Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Alex scream loudly. I was now only 30 ft. away from the Jupiter Jump. I could feel Max's eyes on me and that some how gave me hope. I closed my eyes for the landing which was only a few seconds later.

1...

2...

3...

Ow! I landed on the Jupiter Jump but I was just flung into the air another 10 ft. from that and landing on the gravel. I turned around in mid air so the ground wouldn't hit my face so instead I landed on my arm. That's going to hurt in the morning. This time it was Max that screamed. I tried getting up with my unharmed arm and managed to get in a sitting position. Good. Nothing hurt except my arm and a scratch on both my knees. The knee wounds didn't hurt that much and there wasn't any blood. I'm probably just going to be sore for a couple of days. I hear running footsteps behind me. I slowly, and may I add painfully, turned around to see everyone of my friends except for Max running towards me. I manage a little smile towards me. The first thing that Ella does when she gets to me is slap my arm, that's not harmed, hard. I look at her in shock.

"Um, Ow," I said. She grinned at me. Huh? That's weird. Most people would be screaming at me because of my idiocy.

"We'll let Max get you," she said smirking like crazy. I gulped and tried to get up but I couldn't. Iggy walked over and helped me up slowly. He was really pale. I looked up to see Max looking around screaming for someone to get a ladder.

"Come on, lets go get a ladder," I commanded. Surprisingly my forehead was still tingly from where Max had touched her soft lips upon. I shivered just thinking about it. I felt someone lean over to my ear.

"We saw what happened between you and Max," Angel said in my ear. I looked over to her in shock. She just smile knowingly.

"You must like her a lot," she finally blurted out. I look down at my shoes and started kicking a piece of rock to keep myself occupied.

"You know she likes you just as much," she said looking towards me. My head snaps up at this.

"What?" I ask obviously shocked.

"She likes you just as much as you like her," she says clearly. Everyone else was now 10 ft. ahead of us.

"How do you know that?" I ask a blush threatening to show.

"I can see it in her eyes," she said simply. I nod my head hesitantly.

"Hey Fang, Angel, we found the ladder people and they are on their way to Max," Gazzy said. Angel and I turned away from each other and walked over to the Ferris Wheel. Max's face looked like a white sheet and she was holding her knees against her chest like she did when we first "properly" met after the auditions. First time I had friends.

"Fang snap out of it," I heard someone say. Then this person was snapping their finger in front of my face.

"What?" I ask harshly. Then I see that it was Nudge. She looked at me hurt. I sigh.

"Sorry Nudge, I'm just kind of stressed today," I say rubbing my temples. She nodded her head.

"Ok, but Max is being let down right know," she said knowing that, that would get my attention really fast. Well, it did. I quickly followed Nudge to the bottom of the ladder. Max started climbing down fast. We stepped back a little so she would have space to get down. I smile at the thought of Max just being beside me. Wow, I'm pathetic. When she got to the second to last step of the ladder she jumped off and looked around for us. She saw our little group a small distance away and started running towards us or….me? She reaches us and pounces on me. Her arms around my neck and her head in my neck. My arms automatically go around her and I pull her close.

"I hate you, so much," Max whispered stepping back from me.

"Nooooo yoouu don't," I say mockingly. She glares at me knowing that I was right.

"You know how much you scarred me-us," she said stuttering at the end. This made everyone laugh. Max and I just blush deeply.

"Shut up," she mumbled. Iggy was still laughing but he held his arms out for a hug. Max gladly excepts. Iggy holds her tightly. Max is lucky. She really does have everything she wants. The fortune teller was right. A pang of jealously erupts inside of me.

"Jesus Fang, your arm," Max said realizing that I was hurt.

"This is all my fault," Max said with her hand on her mouth finally letting the tears out of her eyes. I walk over to her, feeling bad that I caused her this much pain.

"Max, none of this is your fault. You freaking saved me and I promise you one day that I will make it up to you," I said cupping her cheek. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Fang don't you ever do that, it was no big deal really," she said sternly. Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"Max, it's the least I can do. And plus I already promised," I said smugly. She punches my arm. My hurt arm. I bite my tongue from screaming in pain.

"Damn it, I am so so so so so so so sorry," Max said. She took me by the other arm and dragged me to the car.

"Come on let's go take him to the hospital," Max said to the others. My eyes widen in fear. I hated the hospital. It always reminded me of my parents. Max noticed my discomfort and half-hugged me. That pretty much settled me down a little bit. At least I know that Max will be there when my parents figure out that I got hurt at the hospital. They do own it you know.

**A/N: Sorry about this suckish chapter! My mom's laptop kind of stopped working and now I have to use the one in our kitchen. It pretty much sucks because my three brothers want to read what I did and I don't want them to read it but they still do. So please give me some feedback and remember to REVIEW! Like I have been getting a lot of favorite stories and stuff but I want reviews! Anyways thanks for reading this really retarded chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok I have a very good reason why I did not update earlier and here it is...I GOT A LAPTOP! I am so excited! It's not the best but I can type The Art of Acting fanfic for Maximum Ride so I am fine. **

**I am actually going to do this chapter and different way today. I will skip the hospital crap and start with the next scene. Honestly I think this story stinks on ice because it has nothing to do with the summery that I have written, but I am determined to finish it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am obviously not a man so there is no possible way for me to own Maximum Ride, but someday Fang will be mine! Go JP! You're my idol! **

_Scene 3_

_Paisley takes a look at her new bedroom. She lazily roams her eyes other the soon to be messy room. Right now it was in perfect condition. The beds were made; all of her things were put away, and not even a speck of dust on the floor. This was not how she wanted her summer to end up. Normal teenage girls would be at home talking to their friends on a cell, but Paisley was no ordinary girl. _

_She sighed and put on her required maids dress that was folded neatly on her bed. After she was done she headed out into the hallway. There she saw so many other helpless people working their butts off for some money. Paisley walked up to one of the servants and tapped their shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around quickly. _

_"Why hello," she said pleasantly. Paisley's eyes widened from the sudden kindness of this girl. _

_"Well are you going to stand there all day or what?" she asked. Paisley quickly shook her head and said, "Do you have any idea where the boss man works?" The girl smiles warmly and pointed towards the big double doors at the end of the hallway. Paisley gives a small nod of thanks and scurries over to the huge doors. She stops right in front of the doors and knocks. _

_The door's knob started to turn side to side but the door was not opening. _

"Cut!" Mr. Kinnian called. Max sighs and turns towards him.

"Fang, if your arm is going to be a problem we could just let you watch while you're under study can take your place," Mr. Kinnian suggested. Fang groans and turns toward Mr. Kinnian.

"Sorry sir, but I'm right handed and it is kind of hard to open the door with my left hand," Fang explains.

"You know what, why don't we just call this a day and we can work on it tomorrow," Mr. Kinnian said while getting off his chair.

Fang stepped away from the door and walked over to Max.

"Ugh, every time I look at you it reminds of the carnival incident. I'm sorry, this is my entire fault," Max said covering her face with her hands. Fang reached up and took her hands from her face.

"Max, if it wasn't for you, I would probably not be here right now, so you actually saved me," Fang replied. "And that is the end of discussion." Max rolled her eyes.

"So you walking home today?" Fang asked Max.

"Of course, Iggy took his friends home today leaving me here," Max explained. Fang just simply nodded and headed towards the exit of the school with Max. They walked in a comfortable silence until a couple comes up roller skating. They were giggling and having a fun time. Jealousy boiled through Max's veins. Why couldn't she have a life like that? The person she likes probably won't even like her back.

"Max, you there?" Fang said waving a hand close to her face. Max lightly shook her head to prevent from day dreaming again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. But Fang did not fall for this. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her somewhere in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Max asked obviously confused.

"Well you're going to sing tonight at the café," Fang simply said.

"What if I don't want to?" Max challenged. Fang just shrugged and kept dragging her to the café. When they reached the café there was a crowd of people waiting for someone to go up on stage. I nudged Max and she looked at me.

"Go ahead," I whispered. She sighed in defeat and dragged her feet up to the stage. She smiled and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, well I wrote this song recently about this guy I like. So I hope you like," she said and started singing her angelic voice.

**(Catch Me by Demi Lovato)**

_Before I fall Too fast Kiss me quick But make it last So I can see How badly this will hurt me When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet Keep it slow Let the future pass And don't let go But tonight I could fall too soon Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while sing You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling But please don't catch me_

_See this heart Won't settle down Like a child running scared from a clown I'm terrified of what you do My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe Even though you're far from suffocating me I can't set my hopes too high Cause every hello ends with a good bye_

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got be laughing while I sing You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling But please don't catch me_

_So now you see Why I'm scared I can't open up my heart Without a care But here I go It's what I feel And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing You've got my smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling So please don't catch me_

_If this is love so please don't break me I'm giving up So just catch me _

When Max finished it leaved Fang thinking about many things. Who could have been this "mystery" person? Could it be me? Or does she miss Dylan? No that's silly. Max isn't the one to be crawling back to a person unless you know if she really likes this person. Or is she?

"How was that Fang?" Max asked Fang when she got off the page.

"Amazing," Fang said.

"Well anyways, it's your turn and then I need to go home, or mom will get worried," she said while Fang headed up to the stage.

"How you like it," Fang simply said and started singing.

**(Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback)**

_This time I wonder what it feels like To find the one in this life The one we all dreamed of But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I've been waiting for the real thing I know it by the feeling The moment when we are meeting Will play out like a scene Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my own breath Right up to the end Until that moment when I find the one that I spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there And everyone wants to feel like someone cares Someone to love with my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone Somebody else that feels the same somewhere So there's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight out on the street in the moonlight And dammit this feels too right Just like déjà vu me standing here with you So I'll be holding my own breath Could this be the end Is that moment when I find the one I spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one And everyone wants to feel like someone cares Someone to love with my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own And everyone wants to know they're no alone Somebody else that feels the same somewhere So there's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_(Instrumental)_

_You can't give up When you're looking For the diamond in the rough Because you never know when It shows up Make sure you're holding on Cause it could be the one The one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there And everyone wants to feel like someone cares Someone to love with my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody for me_

_Ohh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

When Fang finished his song he got a standing ovation from the crowd. This song left Max thinking. How could he not see that she was perfect for him? Maybe he thought that Max didn't like him back. It's a possibility!

"Great job Fang!" Max exclaimed as he got nearer.

"Thanks Max, but you were more amazing," Fang stated. This made Max blush. What the hell? Max blushing? It's the end of the world!

"So you buy your cappuccino?" Fang asked. Max raised her cappuccino in the air and gave Fang a weird look.

"Fang it was right in your face, you feeling ok?" Max asked Fang worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just go home," Fang said trying to change the subject. Max just rolled her eyes at his attempt and followed him out into the street. It was about time for a sunset. Max loved to watch the sunset. She has ever since she was young. She would go out with her mom and just watch it with her. It was very comforting.

"I love the sunset," Max said with a sigh. Fang looked over to her and realized he made a bad mistake. His onyx eyes met chocolaty brown eyes. They could both feel the sparks fly. Max took this as her chance to tell him how she really felt. She started leaning her head right up to his and he started leaning down.

**A/N: Mwhahahhaha…..Sorry Fax lovers but your gonna have to wait till next chapter! Hehe! Anyways if you don't review I don't update. Simple as that! So…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Warning: If you don't want to read about my new obsession please skip to when the story starts.**

**My new obsession is this one TV show on Nick called "House of Anubis". I bet some of you that have heard of this show are like WTF! Well a lot of people in my school don't like it and are all like….**

"**OMG, did you watch the new Jersey Shore! It like sooo made me cry!" goes a prep cheerleader. (No offence to nerd cheerleaders…if that's possible?) **

**Now if you have never heard of House of Anubis, go into Google Images and type in…..Fabian, House of Anubis.**

**The guy is gorgeous! But no one can be as gorgeous as Fang! That's humanly impossible! Anyways enjoy this chapter! Have no idea where this chapter is going…CRITISM RECOMMENDED!**

Max POV

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I ruining a moment here or something?" says a male voice. Crap! It's Iggy! Oh when I get my hands on him…..

"Er...no I was just about to leave," Fang said too quickly and turns to leave. But before he left he turned around and gave me a small wave.

"See you tomorrow Max," he said and then quickly drove out of the drive way. I keep a smile on my face until Fang is out of sight then I immediately glare at Iggy who is smirking at me.

"I knew it! You have a crush on him don't you?" he said pointing at me like a little kindergartener.

"I do not!" I say back to him equally childish. He just smirks and nods his head vigorously. I sigh. Then an Idea popped into my mind I grinned evilly towards Iggy.

"Well, I don't think it should be me that you should worry about at this time. After that entire thing with Ella it was pretty obvious," I say and he blushes. He mumbles something that I inaudible to my ears and stomps back into the house. I silently laugh to myself and follow him in side.

_Scene 4_

_Paisley walks out of the office beaming as she holds her first pay check. She excitedly puts the money into her purse not paying attention to where she was walking. She suddenly bumps into Nick and falls hard on her butt. _

"_Oh God! Sorry Paisley!" Nick says while helping her up. She grunted as a reply. Nick smiles big at her and she smiles back. _

"_So what were you doing?" Nick asked curiously._

"_Oh I was just on my way to my bedroom," Paisley said casually. Nick looked hesitant for a little but it seemed that he toughened up and just asked her the question._

"_Um do you want to go for a walk or something…you know so I can show you around a little," he said quickly. Paisley smiled big._

"_Of course," she said._

"_Well what do we have here…" a mysterious voice came from behind her. Paisley turns around slowly to see a tall man with brown hair. He was wearing a nice comfy jacket that looked like it cost a lot of money. Nick started looking everyone but at the man which caught Paisley by surprise. _

"_I didn't know we hired a new servant," the man states while examining Paisley, who was currently looking at her shoes. Nick bowed his head a little more and mumbled a response. _

"_I was just-umm-on my way to tell you…sir…" he said spluttering over most of the words. Paisley raised her eyebrow…why did he call him sir? Then it all dawned on her. Paisley's brown eyes widened in surprise. This was the son of the house caretakers, Jeffery. Jeffery ignores his excuse and turns toward me. _

"_Well good evening….?" Paisley didn't know he was asking her for her name until he was silent for a little bit. _

"_Oh! Sorry….Paisley," she says holding her hand out to shake his hand but instead he takes it and kisses the back of it gently. Paisley blushes a little before pulling her hand back feeling uncomfortable. She could also see Nick glaring at the back of Jeffery's head. _

"_Paisley, that suits you…..Well would you like to go have dinner tonight," he asked bravely. She could see from the corner of her eye that Nick had his arms folded and was looking intently between Jeffery and herself. _

"_Sorry but I have plans for tonight," she says looking Jeffery right in the eyes. She could see his shoulders slump._

"_Ok then, some other time," Jeffery says with a frown and without another word he leaves. Then Nick smiled and Paisley smiled back and they leave the scene together. _

"Great job guys!" Mr. Kinney yells from his chair in the auditorium. I swear he could be a professional with that funky chair of his.

"Hey Max," a very unwanted voice says behind me. Oh god…why him?

"Go away Dylan," I said not making eye contact.

"Well, I don't think I want to," Dylan said snidely.

"I don't care what you want, but what I want is for you to get the hell away from me you douche," I said sweetly. Dylan chuckles a little at this comment. Max groans loudly.

"You haven't changed a bit Max," Dylan says. I just glare at him. He suddenly pushes me to the wall and pins me beside each side of my head. But me, being the smart person I am expected he would do this and had a quick response. Before Dylan even knew what was coming at him I had his face smashed against the wall with his hands behind his back. I leaned my face close in and whispered.

"Don't ever touch me again." With that I walked away and we both knew who won that round.

MOI!

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay! DON'T KILL ME! It's just I am really starting to dislike this story but I will still keep writing it please if you like the anime show "Code Geass" PM me and we can talk about it and if you have no clue what it is and want to know about it just tell me.**

**Ok I have decided to ask you guys a question…the first person to get the right answer in gets a shout out and a virtual hug from Fang!**

**Ok here it is….**

**How many muscles does it take to slap someone?**


End file.
